


Smells Like Inhibition

by ValkuVauseQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Magic, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkuVauseQueen/pseuds/ValkuVauseQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Gold tricked Henry when he was asked for help? What if his mothers had no restraint and couldn't control their own bodies' actions every time they saw one another. How will the town react? How will they regain their inhibition? Swan Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The bell to Gold’s shop rang, and in entered a very upset 11 year old boy.

“Ah, young Henry, what can I do for you today?” Gold couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised to see the child come to his shop alone. Henry sighed, then frowned.

“My moms won’t stop fighting, so I need your help.” Henry looked up at the older man, with big wide eyes, reminding him of his own son.

“And what is it you’d like me to do, boy?”

“I just want them to stop fighting and get along!” Gold thought for a moment before an evil smile stretched across his face. He knew just the thing. Rumple hobbled over to a cabinet on the wall opening it and pulling out two individual flowers. They were lotus flowers with a pink hue on the edges, fading into blue and finally purple with a yellow center.

“Now, Henry, these flowers are enchanted. Your mother will probably have seen them before but tell her you found it out walking in the woods. It would not be a hard to believe. Both of your mothers must smell a flower if you want this to work. Put this in your nose. Wouldn’t want you to be affected.” He handed Henry a nose plug, and made sure the boy had them in before handing him the flowers. “Do not, for any reason, take those out until both of them have smelled the flowers. The flowers will become normal once they have been activated.” Henry looked at the flowers in his hands before looking back up.

“It won’t hurt them right? It will make them get along?” He didn’t want his moms hurt, he just wanted them to be happy.

“No it won’t hurt them. Quite the opposite actually. Once the magic from the flowers enter their bodies, it will make their actions towards each other nothing but… expressive.” Rumple suppressed the giggle forming in his throat. Other than a severely scared 11 year old no one should end up hurt and it would keep him entertained for a while. Henry beamed at him but frowned again.

“What do I owe you for this?” Gold thought a moment.

“Nothing. You’re my grandson so consider this one free of charge. Now off you go.” The older man nudged Henry towards the door of his shop.

“Thanks Mr. Gold!” Henry yelled as he ran out of the shop. Rumple smiled.

“No. Thank _you_.”

**_…_ **

Henry ran to the sheriff’s station first, almost mowing over his blonde mother when he ran through the door of her office.

“Whoa! Slow down there, kid. You’ll give yourself a concussion.” Emma walked back over to her desk, Henry following just behind her. “So what’s up?” She eyed him suspiciously. He had that weird look in his eye when he was up to something.

“Nothing! Here I found this and picked it for you. It smells _really_ good.” He handed Emma one of the lotuses, his smiling widening as he watched her take a deep whiff of the scent on the flower. He saw her eyes glaze over and pupils dilate until they were completely black, before going back to normal.

“Wow kid. That thing has a hell-of-a kick to it. Thanks, Henry. That was nice of you.” Henry beamed at Emma before he began to turn around and walk out.

“You’re welcome! I’m gonna go see mom now. Bye, Emma!” She just chucked, but stopped feeling a strange sensation travel through her body at the mention of Regina. _Weird._ She thought, shaking it off.

…

Henry walked into the mansion, making sure to remove his shoes before walking any further. He went to the kitchen, knowing his mom would be preparing dinner. She turned and smiled at him.

“Hello, dear. How was your day?” She had her back leaned against the counter as she watched Henry fidget as he pulled himself onto the stool.

“It was good. I found this really cool flower while I was in the woods!” Regina frowned at this.

“Henry you know you shouldn’t be out there without supervision or at least without telling me first. You could’ve been hurt.” Henry bit his lip and looked down, not liking being scolded for something that didn’t really happen.

“But I found this really pretty flower and picked it for you! Look!” He held out his hand, waiting for Regina to take the flower. She smiled at him taking it, and inhaling. He smiled wide. _Mission complete._ He thought as he saw the same thing happen to her eyes that did with Emma’s.

“That was very sweet of you, Henry. Thank you.” She looked back down at the flower, and cocked her head. “I’ve seen this kind of flower before. In the enchanted forest.” Henry’s eyes widened. He thought quickly.

“Well it could have just come over with some of the plants during the curse right?” He kept his voice sounding innocent. Regina nodded slowly.

“I suppose. Thank you anyway. It was a very kind gesture. Now go wash up, dinner’s almost ready.” He jumped down but stopped just before leaving them room. He turned toward his mother, biting his lip.

“Can we invite, Emma? I haven’t eaten with her in a while. Please?” He gave her his best puppy dog eyes. Regina’s back straightened all of a sudden at the mention of Emma’s name. A tingling feeling spread throughout her limbs but she just shook it off. Regina sighed, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Very well, Henry. Go and give her a call. Dinner will be at 7.” Henry fist pumped as he left the room.

“Yes! Thanks mom!” He ran to the phone dialing Emma’s number.

 _“Sheriff Swan speaking.”_ Emma said sounding bored.

“Emma! Can you come over to dinner?”

 _“Jeez kid. Try not to blow my ear drum off, will ya? Is your mom okay with this?”_ Again the weird feeling coursed through Emma at the mention of Regina.

“Sorry. And yeah! She said dinner’s at 7? Will you come?”

_“Yeah, sure. See ya in a little bit.”_

“Sweet! Bye!” Henry hung up and rushed to his room to get ready, taking out the nose plug. He was beyond excited that his moms would finally get along now. Boy was he in for a surprise.

**_…_ **

Emma walked up the path to the mansion. She wiped her sweaty hands up and down her thighs for the thousandth time. _Why the hell are you so nervous Swan? This isn’t the first dinner you’ve had at Regina’s. Get it together._ Emma took a deep breath before she knocked. The door swung open and she felt her heart leap into her throat at the sight in front of her. Regina stood there in a black, skin-tight dress that caved in, exposing a wonderful amount of cleavage and a split that stopped just above mid-thigh. She had one hand on her hip and the other held onto the open door. Emma knew she was staring but she couldn’t look away. _Damn! I knew I thought she was hot but… holy shit! Is that even legal? Fuck! Close your mouth, you’re probably drooling._ Emma snapped her mouth shut looking at a smirking Regina.

Regina watched as the sheriff openly stared at her, loving the reaction she got. _Well this dress did come to some use after all._ She let herself take in Emma’s appearance as the oblivious blonde kept staring at her. Emma was clad in a black blouse that Regina was surprised she even owned, jeans that looked like they were painted onto her, boots and that hideous red jacket. The blonde had added a smoky look to her eyes making her look all the more alluring. _Well don’t you look lovely?_ Regina felt a tugging feeling in the pit of her stomach as she looked at the blonde. Ignoring it she smirked, noticing Emma still staring at her cleavage.

“See something you like, dear?” Regina’s voice was low. Taking on that seductive tone that only she could achieve.

The tugging feeling Emma felt ever since she pulled up to the house snapped and Emma found herself lurching forward, not by her own accord, grabbing the mayor’s breasts.  Both women’s eyes widened at the blonde’s bold move. Emma looked from her hands to the face of the now, furious, mayor. She retracted them like they had touched hot coals and stuffed them deep in her pockets.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Regina seethed. She looked at the brunette wide-eyed as she began to apologize.

“I-I don’t know… I d-didn’t mean to- It just happe-,” Emma’s panic was cut off by a swift tug on the waist. She was now pressed firmly against Regina, tan hands gabbing her ass tightly. Realizing what she was doing, she shoved the blonde back of the step. They looked at each other in confusion, but before either could say anything Henry came charging down the stairs.

“Emma you’re here! Why are you outside? Come on.” Henry ran into the kitchen leaving to very confused mothers behind him. _What the hell is going on?_


	2. Chapter 2

“Henry, if you would set the table while Miss Swan joins me in the kitchen.” Henry bounded out of the hallway into the dining room, while Emma followed closely behind Regina. She couldn’t help but look down at the swaying hips in front of her as she walked behind the brunette. _Damn. What I wouldn’t give…_ She thought. Without looking back, Regina ordered Emma to helping finish dinner.

“Miss Swan, would you please finish cutting those vegetables and put them into the bowl.” Regina stood at the stove, stirring something in a large pot. Emma continued staring at Regina’s ass in the incredibly tight dress, noticing there were no panty lines what-so-ever. She gulped back a moan and she placed both of her hands on the countertop, supporting herself as her knees grew weak. _Dammit woman! What are you doing to me?_ Emma began to walk around to counter to where Regina was standing. The strange tugging feeling in her stomach had reappeared and Emma didn’t think she could fight it.

Regina could feel Emma move behind her and she tried to remain composed but quickly lost her resolve when she felt gentle hands circle around her waist. Her mind told her to resist but her body, without permission, allowed herself to be pulled into the body behind her. She could feel Emma’s breath as the blonde nuzzled her neck. Gulping, Regina brought her hands to cover the ones that sat atop her stomach, lacing them. Regina didn’t understand her body’s betrayal as she turned in the strong arms that held her.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Her voice was soft but sharp, as she looked into green eyes. Emma shook her head.

“I have no idea. Honestly I don’t know what’s come over me.” Emma stared back at Regina as her hands ventured lower settling on Regina’s backside. She could hear Regina’s breath hitch as she pulled their bodies closer. _Hm. No more tugging sensation. What the fuck is going on with me? And why haven’t I been thrown halfway across the room by now?_

“Miss Swan, I suggest you remove your hands before you _lose them_.” Regina needed some sort of control of the situation but almost cried out when she felt Emma slowly, almost painfully, peel her body from hers.

“I’m sorry. I just- never mind.” Emma went back around the counter and began to chop the vegetables. Regina cocked her head as she watched the blonde.

“Never mind what?” She had to admit she was curious.

“It’s nothing. Just me being weird, I guess.” Emma shook her head and continued her chopping. Before Regina got the chance to speak Henry called her.

“Mom! Are we gonna eat or what?” Both women laughed at their son’s impatience.

“Well I guess we should get out there.” Regina said dumping the pasta onto plates.

**_…_ **

They all sat around the table. Regina at the head with Henry to her left and Emma to her right. They both listened as their son babbled on about a new comic book James had gotten him. Regina stole a glance at Emma, only to find the blonde already looking at her. Emma blushed and quickly turned her attention back to Henry. Regina kept her eyes on the blonde, allowing herself to stare at the beautiful woman. She took notice at how Emma’s left hand tapped out an indecipherable rhythm against the table. Without thinking she reached her hand over and placed it on top of the pale one. Emma’s head swung her direction, confusion evident in her eyes. Regina just continued study her face as she laced their fingers, looking for any sign of rejection. She was surprised, not only because of the fact that Emma returned the gesture but saw her eyes soften. Neither woman took notice of Henry staring at them with a bewildered look on his face. Emma brushed her thumb across Regina’s knuckles, earning a content sigh from the older woman. Both women were broken from their trance at Henry’s voice.

“What’s going on? Why are you guys holding hands?” They both snapped their heads to his direction pulling their hands back so quick you probably wouldn’t have seen it. Regina looked at Emma wide-eyed, not knowing how to explain.

“Um, kid, me and your mom are just getting along better is all.” They were both surprised to see Henry smile and jump out of his chair.

“It worked! It really worked! This is great, now you don’t have to fight anymore!” Henry jumped up and down excitedly as his moms watched him with curious eyes.

“What worked, Henry?” Regina stood and placed both hands on her waist. The boy beamed at her.

“The flowers! Now you two won’t fight anymore!” Emma and Regina gave each other worried glances before turning back to Henry.

“Henry what are you talking about?” Regina was beginning to worry that this, not so new, attraction to Emma had been tampered with some how. He rolled his eyes and huffed.

“The flowers you smelled make people get along and it worked.” He explained.

“Flowers…” Regina mumbled before rushing into her study and grabbing the flower off her desk. She re-entered the dining room and walked up to Emma showing her the lotus.

“Did you smell one of these?! Tell me you didn’t!” Emma looked shocked at Regina’s panicked voice.

“Um, yeah I did. Henry brought me one earlier today. Regina what’s going on?” She watched as Regina ignored her, turning her sights to Henry.

“ _Where_ did you find these?” Her voice was urgent making Henry frown. He looked down at his feet when he answered.

“I didn’t actually _find_ them. Mr. Gold gave’em to me.” He mumbled.

“ ** _What?!_** ” Both mothers shout.

“Kid, you know better than to trust him! Why did he give them to you?” Emma had her arms crossed over her chest, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Okay I _asked_ for them before he gave them to me.”

“Why on earth would ask for these flowers?” Regina’s worry meter was now going through the roof. Henry sighed.

“I asked him for something to get you two to stop fighting so you could be happy. I didn’t even have to make a deal with him for them. Mom why are you so worried? They worked right?” Regina set the flower down, taking a deep breath.

“Henry these flowers don’t make people get along.” She started not knowing how to explain the sensitive subject to her 11 year old.

“Oh. Then what do they do? And why did Mr. Gold give them to me?” The boy looked genuinely confused as to why Gold would want to mess with his mother.

“These flowers… make people happy when they’re together. So happy that the people act like magnets to each other. And to answer your question as to why Rumple would give you these, I’d say it’s because he wants to get under my skin.” Emma could feel her lie detector go off but stayed silent, not wanting to ask in front of Henry.

“But if it makes you happy to see each other why is it bad?”

“Because of the magnet part of the magic we touch each other where ever we feel the pull and can’t help it. It makes it very awkward to be in public. You shouldn’t have done this, Henry. I’m disappointed in you.” Henry hung his head, hating when his mom was disappointed in him. It was worse than getting yelled at.

“I’m sorry mom. I really was just trying to help.” Regina’s eyes softened. She bent down to his level, hooking her finger under his chin.

“I know, sweetheart. And for that I am happy. I understand you only had good intentions and it is partly our fault for fighting as much as we do. But you are still grounded for using magic behind our back, so straight to school and back for the next week. No exceptions.” Henry nodded, muttering another sorry before heading to his room. Regina stood and turned to Emma who was looking at her with both eyebrows raised.

“What do those _really_ do?” Regina sighed. _Of course she knows I was lying. Her and that damn lie detector._ She motioned for Emma to follow her to the study. Emma sat on the couch while Regina filled two tumblers with cider. She handed one to Emma and sat next to her, closer than she actually intended.

“The flowers are connected. Back in the enchanted forest they would grow together in twos. This particular flower makes is so that the people who smell them lose their restraint, in a way. The magnet part wasn’t completely a lie. You feel the tug when we’re apart, yes?” Emma nodded chuckling. Boy did she feel it. “It makes it so that we no longer have control over our bodies when we are near each other. We lose all inhibition and run purely on whatever we are thinking subconsciously. Normally these are used as weapons but…” She trailed off, taking a large gulp of cider.

“Then why don’t we just stay away from each other until it wears off?” Emma really didn’t want to be around Regina knowing her _body_ was in control.

“We _can’t_. Well at least not for long. That is what makes it such an effective weapon. Both people will be drawn to each other until their subconscious no longer wants to do… whatever it is it wants to do. It could become painful to be apart for too long or be too far away from each other.” Emma sighed and ran her hand through her hair, drawing Regina attention. Her hand shot out, following Emma’s movement. She ran her fingers through the blonde mane several times before getting control over her body and retracing her hand.

“I apologize, that was uncalled for.” Regina finished off what was in her glass, leaning back against the couch, still somehow looking extremely regal.

“It’s not your fault. You can’t really help what’s in your subconscious right?” The brunette’s lips curved slightly.

“No, apparently you can’t. I’ll remember that the next time you grab my ass.” She smirked toward the younger woman. Emma laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.

“Yeah, about that…” Regina held up her hand.

“No need to explain. You weren’t in your right mind, dear. Therefore it was not your fault. Well not completely.”

“Uh, thanks. So even in public, we’re gonna be all… touchy?” Emma bit her lip, imagining her mother’s reaction when she found out.

“Yes, Miss Swan. Whenever we’re near each other. It does not matter what time it is or how far we are. The tug will be there and it is unlikely we will be able to fight it for long.” Regina stood, taking her and Emma’s glasses, re-filling them. Handing it back to Emma, Regina stayed standing and watched as Emma drank half the glass before setting it down putting her head in her hands. _Why does she seem so distressed?_

“What’s the problem, Miss Swan?” Emma looked up at her with tired eyes.

“I just- this is gonna suck for me!” She sighed.

“How is this going to ‘suck’ for you? We both have to endure it, dear.” Emma shook her head downing the rest of her drink. She stood and began to pace.

“Do you even know how attracted I am to you? I mean seriously, I think about you all the fucking time! Do you know how many different fantasies I’ve had just _today?_ A lot, Regina! I fear for my well-being because all you probably want to do is stab me or something. I fear for your fucking _body_ , because all I want to do is fuck you on every surface I can find!” Emma breathing was ragged, her eyes wild as they stared Regina down. The brunette was stunned at the confession. For the first time in a long time Regina was speechless. When she regained some semblance of composure she noticed Emma was now leaning against the door of the study with her eyes closed and arms crossed. Regina set down her glass and walked over to Emma. She took the blondes hand, startling her, as she led them to the couch. The mayor pushed her onto the couch straddling her. Emma looked at her with a look of confusion and sadness. The brunette’s arms came up behind the other woman’s neck, playing with the hairs there.

“You know, you really shouldn’t assume things about other people, dear. It’s quite unbecoming.” Emma hands came to rest on Regina’s hips, fiddling with the fabric on the woman’s dress while trying not to think about how high the dress had moved up her toned hips.

“What are you talking about?”

“I think about _you_ all the time. I, too, have _fantasies_ about us. You’re infuriating, uncouth, and act like a Neanderthal but I cannot deny my intense attraction to you, Miss Swan.” Without a second thought Regina pulled the younger woman’s head to hers, sealing their lips. A moan resonated from both women at the contact. Emma’s tightened her grip on Regina’s hips as the brunette started to move her hips against Emma’s. Regina knew she shouldn’t be doing this. Both of them were buzzed and their senses were heightened and nothing good would come from it. Mustering up every ounce of strength she had, Regina pulled her mouth from Emma’s gasping for air. She clambered off of Emma straightening out her dress and smoothing down her hair. She cleared her throat.

“Miss Swan, I think it’s time for you to go.” Emma gave her a look of disbelief.

“Are you shitting me right now? What the hell, Regina?” Emma stood in front of the brunette, her eyes searching for something, but Regina had no idea what.

“That was highly inappropriate and we should make sure it does _not_ happen again. We’re going to have to fight this. Whatever _this_ may be.” Regina took up her mayoral façade, trying to ignore the look on Emma’s face and the sharp pain in her chest upon seeing it.

“Well I don’t think I physically _can_.” Emma stomped over to the door of the study, throwing it open. She stopped turning her head to look into brown pool trying not to drown in them. “I don’t even think I _want_ to.” With that, she walked out slamming the door to the study. 


	3. Chapter 3

_“That was highly inappropriate and we should make sure it does not happen again. We’re going to have to fight this. Whatever this may be.” Regina took up her mayoral façade, trying to ignore the look on Emma’s face and the sharp pain in her chest upon seeing it._

_“Well I don’t think I physically can.” Emma stomped over to the door of the study, throwing it open. She stopped turning her head to look into brown pool trying not to drown in them. “I don’t even think I want to.” With that, she walked out slamming the door to the study._

**_…_ **

_Ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous!_ Emma laid in her bed brooding as she thought about Regina and the events that had played out earlier that night. Emma wasn’t just mad this time. She was fucking _pissed!_ _How can she just ignore this?! She admitted to finding me attractive and then what does she do? Make me fucking leave!_ Emma did not appreciate getting all hot and bothered just to have to finish it herself. It was almost like any other night. Emma comes home, lays in her bed thinking about Regina. And she may or may not have her hand down her pants while she doing that, who knows? The blonde sat up, frustrated. She ran her hand through her hair, smiling slightly, remembering the feeling of Regina’s hand in her unruly mane. _So she digs the hair? I can work with that._ There was no way Emma was going to give up. Not just because her body _wouldn’t_ let her but because she really, really wanted Regina. Always has, and probably always will. Emma was pulled out of her thought by a knock at the door.

“Come in.” Snow opened the door and leaned against the frame with her arms crossed.

“You weren’t here for dinner and James said you weren’t at the station. Where were you?” Emma rolled her eyes.

“Regina’s. We had dinner. Me, her and Henry.” Emma watched in partial amusement as her mother’s eyebrows shot into her hairline.

“Emma! Why would you go over there? Especially without telling anybody! You could’ve been hurt.” The blonde rolled her eyes at Snow’s assumptions about Regina. She was getting _really_ tired of them.

“Look, Henry called me last minute so I changed and went over there. Sorry I didn’t tell you, but I _am_ almost 30. I don’t need to check in with you. I was perfectly safe anyway.” Emma’s tone wasn’t rude or biting but still she saw her former best friend flinch.

“And what makes you think you were even _remotely_ safe? Emma, she’s the _Evil Queen_ for crying out loud! She’s evil and has no heart. You know she can’t possibly love Henry right?” Emma’s eyes snapped towards ones so similar to hers. She could feel her blood start to boil.

“Are you kidding me right now?! How could you say she doesn’t love, Henry? She adores him and loves him with everything that she is! She’s changing for him! Hell, she _has_ changed! She _does_ have a heart,” Emma couldn’t help but stop and think about what happened in the study. Being able to feel how fast Regina’s heart beat and knowing _she_ caused it. The thought made her shiver. She shook her head, clearing her mind of those thoughts for now. “Look, I don’t want to hear you say that _ever_ again. You’ve lived here with her for 28 years. You’ve seen her raise Henry into the incredible kid he is but since she’s now the ‘Evil Queen’ she’s no longer a good mother? I don’t think so, Snow.” The shorter woman just stared at her daughter.

“Emma, she cursed an entire kingdom, maybe more than that. She ripped out her own father’s heart! She _killed_ my father! She is nothing but evil. _Pure_ evil.” Her tone was firm but Emma just gave her a harsh laugh.

“No! The _Evil Queen_ cursed your land. The _Evil Queen_ killed her father and yours too. _Regina,_ on the other hand, has done nothing but uphold this town, raise Henry and deal with all of your bullshit because you can’t give her another chance for something done 28 years ago. So I’ll continue seeing Regina because nobody else will and she needs more than just her kid. We _are_ a family whether you like it or not.” Emma was standing a few feet away from the brunette with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Emma, you are _forbidden_ from seeing _that woman_ ever again. It’s for your safety. Do you understand?”

“You _forbid_ me? Who the _fuck_ do you think you are? Oh, I know! My mother right? No. I no longer _need_ a mother, Snow. What I need is for you to get your head out of your self-righteous ass and give me my best friend back. You remember her right? Mary Margret? The one I would tell everything to. The one I could joke with and my problems to or talk to just because. Yeah, I want her back because this hypocritical, pompous, nagging, demanding, over-protective woman is _not_ the person I envisioned as my mother.” Emma looked away from the, now crying, Snow White and brushed passed her. She stomped downstairs, grabbing her jacket from the hook.

“Where are you going?” She heard a whisper from behind her. Emma retched open the door but stopped before walking out.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’ll go to Regina’s. At least she doesn’t boss me around like I’m a fucking _child_.” She walked out slamming the door, not knowing if she should actually go to Regina’s after what happened earlier. She sighed. “The station it is.”

**_…_ **

Across town Regina sat with a satisfied smirk and teary eyes. She had begun to feel the need to see Emma so she looked through her mirror, only to see the blonde talking to her mother. She scowled at Snow’s words about her not loving Henry. She almost poofed herself over there to give the woman a piece of her mind but stopped when she heard Emma talk in her place. No one had ever stood up for her like the blonde did. She listened to Snow say how _evil_ she was. And again, Emma would come to her defense full force. She couldn’t help laughing loudly at Snow’s face when Emma told her to get her head out of her ass. Regina hadn’t realized it but she had begun to tear up at the blonde’s words. They were so supportive and caring and full of nothing but lo- like. Nothing but like. Regina heard Emma say she was going to be stopping by so she washed her face of tears and waited.

When 45 minutes had passed and she heard no sign from Emma she began to worry. She knew it was ridiculous because everyone in town loved their _Savior_ but Regina couldn’t help it. She went back to the mirror.

“Show me Emma.” When the purple smoke stopped swirling in the middle, her heart broke at the sight. Emma was laying in one of the cots at the station with her hands around her knees, crying uncontrollably. When she heard the blonde yell out, the pain in her voice almost brought Regina to her knees.

“ _Regina!”_ She heard the blonde yell a few times. “Please. _Please. Regina._ Hear me.” She had reduced to whispering through her sobs. The brunette couldn’t take it anymore. She poofed herself into the station right next to Emma’s cot. The blonde woman looked up into brown eyes and brown looked into sad green ones. Regina reached out wiping the tears with her thumbs. She crawled over Emma, somehow gracefully, until she lay behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around her.

“I’m here, Emma.” She spoke into the younger woman’s neck. “I’m right here.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Three days. It had been three days since Emma had broken down in the station and three days since she had talked to Regina. She was beyond embarrassed that Regina had caught her in such a vulnerable position but couldn’t help but relax when the brunette had wrapped her in the protective embrace. Emma had fallen asleep, curled into the brunette’s side, with Regina stroking her hair until she fell asleep. She woke up alone. She kept the mayor far from her thoughts and kept all her focus on her job, not allowing her thoughts to stray even a little. She knew how awkward it would be the next time they talked and Emma wanted to avoid that conversation for as long as she could. She had barely slept since the night and she was exhausted.

Emma stormed into the diner and went straight to the counter. Ruby sauntered over with her signature smile on her face.

“What can I getcha, Em?”

“The biggest fucking coffee you have.” Emma grumbled. The perky brunette frowned immediately at Emma’s tone. She took in the bags under her green eyes, her disheveled hair and her shagging shoulders.

“What’s up, Emma? You look like shit.” Emma snorted at the comment.

“Yeah, I know. Haven’t been sleepin much lately.” Emma sighed. She was running on fumes at this point and all she wanted to do was curl up next to Reg-. _No._ She thought to herself. _Do not think about her. Don’t think about her perfect body, or soft lips, or amazing ass. Just put it out of your mind, Emma._ Emma gave Ruby a grateful smile when a giant cup of coffee was placed in front of her. Ruby leaned across the counter, exposing an alarming, but not surprising, amount of cleavage. She dropped her head into her hands and was now watching the sheriff with a strange glint in her eye.

“Tell doctor Ruby what the problem is. Do I need to eat somebody? Cause I would for you, ya know?” Emma couldn’t help but chuckle at her friend. Even before the curse broke Ruby had always been there for her.

“It’s just, ugh, Regina and I…” Emma shook her head, and took a big gulp of her coffee, wincing as the burning liquid went down her throat. She noticed how Ruby’s eyebrows went up at the mention of the mayor.

“Oh tell me! Please! Tell me, tell me, tell me!” Ruby was jumping up and down, drawing a lot of attention to herself and Emma.

“Alright! Just shut up and calm down, will you?” Emma didn’t know how the woman would take it. She was Snow’s best friend in the Enchanted Forest but here she was Emma’s. Emma didn’t think Ruby would judge her for wanting a woman but for wanting _Regina_ of all women. She looked at Ruby and crooked her finger, signaling her to come closer.

“Okay first off. This conversation stays between you and me. That means _nobody_ can know. Snow being at the very top of that list. Got it?” When Ruby nodded and Emma continued. “Okay so, um, I’m gay.” She looked at Ruby, waiting for some sort of huge freak out but all she got was a ‘duh’ look. She frowned.

“No offence, Em, but It’s kinda obvious. Maybe not to other people but when the curse was still in place you weren’t really that subtle when we hung out or went to bars. Who cares anyway? Even I have played on your side of the tracks a few times.” Ruby smiled like she was proud of herself or something.

“Oh… well then never mind. Okay so what the problem is- well here’s the thing- Me and Regina…” Emma didn’t know how to start or what to say. She felt like a complete idiot. A tired, frustrated, slightly horny, idiot.

“Emma, just tell me. It can’t be that bad.”

“Me and Regina made out and I really want to sleep with her.” Emma bit her lip and stared at Ruby who had I surprised, but happy, look on her face that made Emma very confused. _Why the fuck is she smiling?_

“Are you serious?” When Emma nodded and the brunette squealed and jumped up and down. “Fucking _finally_! I mean damn, Emma. It took you two long enough!” Ruby was looking at her with the biggest smile on her face.

“What? Aren’t you upset? I mean it’s _Regina_! And what do you mean ‘finally’?” Emma crossed her arms over her chest. She was kinda pissed now.

“Oh come _on_ , Emma. With the sexual tension between you two you’d need a chainsaw to cut it. And I’m not upset because it’s really obvious how much you both like each other. I’m not your mom, Em. I’m not mad at her for sending us here. Hell, I’m _grateful_. I haven’t had to deal with my wolf or any of the guilt I’ve felt for _28 years_. Yeah we left your homes but it’s a hell of a lot better here if you ask me. Electronics, indoor plumbing, food you don’t have to hunt for every day. I’m not complaining and I know for a fact most of the town likes it here better too, even if they don’t want to admit it. I’m happy for you two. Now, tell me how it happened.” Ruby smiled at the end of her speech. Emma sat shell shocked. She had _not_ anticipated any of what Ruby had said but she was extremely relieved. She recapped everything that had happened to her since Henry made her and Regina smell the flowers. After she told her about what happened in the cell, Ruby sat with a thoughtful look.

“Why haven’t you talked to her again?”

“Because, Rubes. I can’t control what I do. And it’s just going to be really awkward for both of us.”

“But, Emma. You do realize that since she _did_ kiss you and all that, it’s because she _does_ feel the same about you. She wants you and you want her. And, I mean yeah, that conversation is gonna be awkward as shit but it has to happen so there’s no point in putting it off.” Emma was impressed with Ruby’s conclusion. _When did she get so damn smart? I mean she’s always been smart but damn, I never even thought of that. Regina has to want me as much as I do her._

“I don’t know… I’m just gonna want to jump her right when I see her. I haven’t slept, seen or thought about her in three days. My brain is already screwed up right now cause of the no sleep and because of those flowers I can’t control what will happen.” Ruby filled her to-go cup on more time before she spoke again.

“Go. Talk to her. Me and David will have the station covered. Talk and sleep is what you need to do and you know it. Don’t be a dipshit and ruin this before it even starts because you’re scared. That’s not fair to either of you.” Ruby had begun to pull Emma from her stool and push her towards the door. “I’ll tell Snow to take Henry home and let him spend the night at her place. Regina should be home by now.” Before Emma even knew what happened she was standing outside of Granny’s with a cup of hot coffee and a very confused face. She huffed and started to walk toward Mifflin St. _This is gonna be interesting._

…

Regina was in the kitchen preparing dinner for Henry and herself. She had been keeping herself busy every day since the cell incident. She knew she shouldn’t have just snuck out but she panicked and couldn’t face Emma when she woke up. Regina couldn’t remember the last time she had done nothing but work, clean and cook. The house was spotless, all the work at her office was up to date and making dinner helped her relax. Did Regina know she and Emma would have to talk soon? Yes. Was she ready for it? Not at all. Of course she wanted to see Emma. Even though the woman was infuriating, Regina couldn’t help the soft spot she had for the blonde. She had wormed her way into her town, her life and her heart. Regina shook the thoughts away immediately. She did not even want to think about how she felt for the woman, because coming to terms with that would only end up hurting both of them and Henry in the process. It was quite obvious that Emma wanted her but that’s all she would allow to cross her mind.  She couldn’t even consider the thought that the blonde would want any kind of relationship from her. Regina didn’t do relationships. No matter how much she wishes she were able to trust someone with her heart again and by someone she meant Emma.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door. Confused, she wiped her hands off on a nearby rag and walked to the front door. Pulling it open, she came face to face with the person she wanted to see and at the same time didn’t want to see for the past three days. The blonde gave her a nervous smile, her hands shoved in the pockets of her jeans.

“Hi”

…

_This was a bad idea. A very bad idea. I can’t believe I let Ruby talk me into this! She staring, say something!_

“Hi.” Was all that came out. _Hi?! Really, Swan? That’s the best you could do? A damn ‘hi’. She probably think you’re an idiot. Be cool. You’re last name is swan dammit, be fucking graceful and calm and shit!_

“Um, I really need to talk to you.” Emma bit her lip but stopped when she noticed Regina’s eyes wander to where her teeth were. The brunette cleared her throat.

“And what could be so important that you’re here instead of picking up Henry or working? Honestly, Sheriff…” Emma frowned.

“Look I have David and Ruby covering for me and Mary-Margret is taking Henry back to her place when school is out. So can I talk to you _please_?” Emma cheered in her head when Regina stepped aside to let her in. She took off her boots, knowing she’d be scolded if she didn’t and followed Regina to the kitchen. She could smell the aromas coming from the kitchen and couldn’t help but drool. Regina was the best cook she had ever meet and would never think any different. She sat at the counter and Regina stood with her back to the stove and her arms folded across her chest. They both eyed each other warily, waiting for something to happen but nothing did. Emma perked up. _Maybe it wore off_. As she looked at Regina, all thoughts she repressed from the last three days came rushing back to her. In the blink of an eye both women had launched themselves at each other. Emma was leaning over the counter with one hand supporting her and the other at the back of the brunette’s neck.

Regina had both of her hands on Emma’s face and was reeling from the force in which they had collided. The kiss was anything but gentle. It was a blur of teeth and tongue and neither woman could get enough. Emma began to crawl across the counter top to the other side. She swung her legs over the side and Regina slipped between them. Emma locked her feet behind the brunette, neither breaking the kiss for a second. After what seemed like hours both women broke away gasping. From where Regina was standing she had a perfect view of Emma’s long neck and had the unshakeable urge to mark it. She latched her lips to the pale throat and began sucking, nipping and kissing. She could feel a moan vibrate under her lips and smirked, loving the reaction she was getting from the other woman. She could hear the heavy breathing and relished in the feeling of Emma’s hands that were gripping her hips.

“Regina.” Emma whispered weakly, not really wanting her to stop.

“Hmm?” Regina acknowledged her but didn’t stop her assaults on Emma’s throat.

“Regina!” Emma’s voice was hoarse but it was enough to pull Regina from her haze.

“What is it, dear?” She placed her hands on Emma thighs and began to move them up and down. She didn’t really mean for it to be sexual, she just had didn’t want to stop touching Emma and frankly she couldn’t stop if she tried.

“I, um, talk. We need to talk.” Everything Emma had planned to say flew out of her brain when she felt Regina’s hands caressing her thighs. _How the hell am I supposed to focus?_

“So talk.” Regina said in a teasing voice as one of her hands began to draw undecipherable patterns on one of Emma’s thighs. She knew she was distracting the blonde but it was just too entertaining to stop.

“The, uh, the night of the cell thing…” Emma voice trailed off and her eyes fluttered closed when she felt nails begin to scrape up her legs, onto her stomach and back down again.

“What about the cell thing?” Regina smiled at Emma’s obvious struggle.

“T-that night, why did you, uh, comfort me or whatever, if you were just gonna leave?” The blonde gulped. She looked at Regina who seemed unfazed by the question and just continued to move her hands up and down Emma’s torso.

Regina kept her face blank at the question. She knew it was coming. It was a logical question but the answer was more difficult to give. She felt herself actually _wanting_ to tell the other woman the truth but she didn’t like the idea of showing Emma she was weak, even though Emma was able to show her and trust her with that vulnerable act. She actually admired the blonde for what happened. She knew Emma was just as closed off and had walls as high as she did and knew showing somebody that vulnerable side of her was not something that she would be proud of.

“I… was afraid.” Regina heard herself say. She didn’t want to say it out loud but she did anyway. Emma deserved something for her just up and leaving after what happened. She could feel arms circle their way around her neck and finger play with the ends of her hair near her neck.

“Why were you afraid?” Emma was looking right at Regina in a very unnerving way.

“I was not prepared for the conversation that was bound to happen afterward. So I left to avoid it.” Regina was looking everywhere except Emma.

“So you left and we spent three days avoiding each other only to behaving the very conversation you were trying to avoid.”

“It would seem so.” The mayor said with a small smile. They sat there for a few minutes just thinking to themselves while still unconsciously continuing to maintain contact between each other.

“Regina?” Emma said after a while.

“Yes?”

“What are we gonna do? About the… you know, us. The spell.” Regina closed her eyes and sighed. She knew how to stop the enchantment but what it would take… she didn’t think it was something she was ready for. She opened her eyes and brown eyes meet green.

“We stop fighting it and go with what we feel. What our bodies tell us it wants.” Regina hadn’t noticed how close their faces were until now.

“Don’t fight it?” Emma whispered. Her breathing beginning to get heavier. Regina shook with a small smile on her face.

“Don’t fight it. Just feel.”


	5. Chapter 5

So that’s what they did. They stayed like that until they were forced apart by the ringing of a timer, signaling that dinner was ready. They pulled apart with a sigh. Emma set the table while Regina dished out the food. Their conversation stayed on safe topics. Most about Henry, work, and Emma even asked a few questions about the Enchanted Forest. Neither woman realized that they had smiled through the entire meal. Their attention completely caught up in what the other was doing or saying. They sat in the study shortly after dinner, both lost in their thoughts.

“So how are we gonna tell Henry? I mean he kinda already knows but…” Emma bit her lip and glanced at the brunette who was seated in the chair across from her. Her thoughts about her son’s adoptive mother would undoubtedly get the better of her whether Henry was around or not. Everything Regina did left Emma in a trance and usually uncomfortably aroused. _I mean have you seen her lick something off of a spoon? Holy hell that is enough to get me off. Wow I have it bad. Why does this woman have to be so damn sexy?_ Emma was starting to become more and more frustrated with herself. Her thoughts, no matter what she was doing, always seemed to wander to Regina. Before the flowers and even before the curse broke, Emma couldn’t help but feel extremely attracted to the mayor. _She’s so beautiful._ Emma thought as she stared at Regina who was now looking into the fire, clutching a glass in her hand. _She’s so graceful and poised and broken. She’s so beautifully broken and I want to be the one to fix her. I want to be the one she’s comes to and talks to and loves. Whoa. Where’d that come from? I mean I like her, definitely but do I love Regina? I-I think I might. How could you not? She’s amazing! A perfect combination of beautiful, regal, scary as fuck and loving. Holy shit! I love Regina! Holy shit…_

While Emma was mulling over her current epiphany, Regina stared into the fire, thinking of how to get out of this without divulging anything about how she felt about the blonde. _Damn you, Rumple_. She silently cursed the imp. Regina knew, from the moment she saw Emma, that the woman would cause problems. And of course she did, but Regina would be lying if she said she didn’t like it. Her town had become boring over the years. Then along came Emma in her hideous red leather jacket, that she secretly loved, and that yellow deathtrap she calls a car, stirring up everything in her town for the first time in 28 years. She was a challenge and Regina honestly loved that about the woman. From the get go Emma challenged her without backing down once, giving Regina the most excitement she’d felt in years. The infuriating blonde had worked her way into Regina’s heart without any trouble, making a permanent spot reserved for Emma and Emma only. _How can I possibly feel this way for her? She’s so blunt and uncouth and completely inappropriate. Not to mention she is the clumsiest person I have ever come across despite her ironic last name. That woman gets under my skin like no one else and yet I’d be lying if I said I didn’t love everything about Emma Swan._ Regina was conflicted. She had never meet somebody that was so completely different from her yet also the same. _She understands me. She doesn’t pity me, she just knows and she accepts everything without hesitation._ Regina actually smiled to herself at how charming Emma could be. She was impulsive, never thought before she did anything, had absolutely _no_ self-preservation and was fiercely loyal. She knew she wouldn’t be able to resist Emma anymore. The woman wormed her way into her home and Regina honestly never wanted her to leave. She glanced over at the blonde and was surprised to see Emma was already looking at her. They held each other’s gazes until Regina could no longer handle the intimacy and looked down clearing her throat.

“What were you saying dear?” She watched the adorable way Emma cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy would. She chuckled. “You were saying something about Henry knowing but then cut off.”

“Oh yeah. It’s just that… I can’t _not_ think about you like _that._ ” Emma said averting her gaze and taking a long drink from her glass. Regina turned her body to face Emma, studying her. She was confused at the woman’s words.

“Like what?” She watched Emma’s internal struggle as the blonde huffed before speaking again.

“God, Regina! Do you not understand how _everything_ you do is sexual?! I mean seriously, I don’t know if it was a queen thing or whatever but everything you do just screams _sexy_ and I can’t help but allow my thoughts to drift _every time_ I’m around you.” When Emma finished she stalked over to the cart, refilling her glass. Regina face was one of complete surprise. It wasn’t often that she was caught off guard but Emma’s _anger_ at how she couldn’t even control her own thoughts surprised her. Regina knew she was attractive, that was quite apparent, and she also knew people from the Enchanted Forest had lusted after her as well but Emma frustration was as humorous as it was sad.

“I’m sorry? Honestly I don’t mean to be so… provocative, for lack of a better word.” She didn’t have clue about how to stop doing something she had no clue she was even doing.

“Don’t apologize, Regina! I know you don’t mean to and _that’s_ the part that pisses me off. You’re just _naturally_ sexy and there’s no way for you to stop being yourself.” Emma took a sip of her drink as she plopped back down on the couch. The blonde stared into the glass, frustrated at her lack of self-control. Regina noticed and walked toward the blonde, taking a seat next to her. She couldn’t help but notice how the fire behind Emma made the woman look even more beautiful than she originally thought.

“Perhaps we could try something.” Regina looked at the woman waiting for a response. When she got a small nod she continued. “Maybe if we try to get you accustomed to me then it won’t be as difficult for you.”

“How do you suggest we do that?” Regina took a deep breath, thinking of how to make this little experiment easier on both of them.

“Okay the first thing that comes to mind when you think of me in _that_ way, I want you to do it.” Emma looked at her with wide eyes.

“That’s it? You want me to just do whatever the hell my subconscious conjures up?”

“Well if you have a better idea, Miss Swan, then please go right ahead. I am doing this for _your_ benefit dear, do try being more courteous and keep in mind I didn’t have being felt up by _you_ in mind for my night.”

“Look your right. Okay? Sorry, I just… this isn’t exactly _easy_ for me either.” She sighed. “So just do the first thing that comes to mind?” Regina nodded and Emma closed her eyes thinking of what she was supposed to do. Regina smirked at the look of concentration on the younger woman’s face.

“Please refrain from straining yourself, dear. It looks like you’re having a difficult time.” Emma’s eyes snapped open and found Regina’s amused ones. “You’re trying too hard. Don’t think about it.” While Emma stared at Regina her hand suddenly lurched out grabbing one of the mayor’s breasts. Regina’s eyebrows shot to her hairline and Emma looked down, clearing her throat.

“Shit. S-sorry Regina. You said don’t think about it so I-,” But she was cut off by Regina grabbing her other hand, placing it on the other breast. Her eyes shot to Regina’s with a questioning look.

“I _am_ trying to help you, Miss Swan, and if this is the first thing that comes to mind then you need to learn to control it.” Emma opened her mouth, closed it then opened it again. She wanted to ask Regina something but wasn’t sure how.

“Spit it out, Miss Swan.”

“It’s just that- I was wondering if you ever had any, um, you know thoughts about _me_ like _that_ or-,”

“Miss Swan, are you asking me if I’ve had the same urges to touch you like you have for me?” Emma bit her lip, nodding. Regina rolled her eyes. “Well of course I have. I just have much better self-control than you do. Which is why we are doing this.”

“Um, okay. So now what?” Before Regina could even respond, as if on autopilot Emma’s lips were on her neck. The brunette gasped but she did nothing to stop the blonde. Her hands found their way into the woman’s wild tresses, pushing the blonde closer into her. Regina sighed as Emma began to nip at her throat. She let out an embarrassingly loud moan when Emma bit the spot right under her jaw behind her left ear. The blonde pulled back with a smirk on her lips.

“I think I just found your spot, madam mayor.” Regina smirked back and leaned forward, her mouth coming to rest right against Emma’s ear.

“You’ve only found one of my many spots, dear. You’ll have to venture further down if you want to find the rest.” When Emma started to move Regina pulled away from the woman, tugging at her hair to bring her back to eye level. “That isn’t what we’re here to do tonight, I’m afraid.” Regina let go of the woman’s hair and brought her hands to her own blouse. When she started to unbutton the garment, Emma couldn’t help but stare.

“Uh, Regina, what- what are you doing?” The brunette studied Emma’s expression carefully. Green eyes were glued to her chest and she couldn’t keep the amusement out of her voice as she spoke.

“Even though we’ve already gone over this I guess I’ll reiterate it again. You need to learn control, I am helping you so that you don’t make a fool out of either of us when we run into each other in public or are around Henry. Now, what do you want to do right now?” Emma stared at the blouse that hung loosely on the mayor’s shoulders, exposing bra-clad breasts that she couldn’t tear her eyes from. _Oh you have no clue what I want to do to you right now._ She glanced up into Regina’s eyes, noticing she was being watched. Without answering her question Emma bent down, placing a lingering kiss directly above Regina’s heart. She looked back up into chocolate brown pools before closing her eyes and placing light kisses around the woman’s chest. She could feel her thoughts start to drift to more sinful ones so she rested her forehead against a tan shoulder and took a steadying breath. When her head cleared she kissed the shoulder in front of her once, then she did it again, and again before working her way up, placing small kisses along the brunette’s neck. She stopped when she reached Regina’s jaw and looked into brown eyes as she kissed _the spot_ , then kept going kissing the edge of her lips. Both women were breathing heavily as the stared at each other. Emma moved until she was a hair length away from Regina’s lips.

The brunette knew what Emma was doing, she giving Regina the opportunity to stop. She knew what Emma was hinting at with the strategically placed kisses she had given her. She was more than just physically attracted to Regina but she was also giving her an out. Emma wanted _more_ and she didn’t know if she could do that. She looked into green eyes, barely containing her gasp at the raw emotion held there. Emma had taken down every one of her walls leaving herself completely vulnerable and at Regina’s mercy. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she knew what she had to do.


	6. Chapter 6

_Emma had taken down every one of her walls leaving herself completely vulnerable and at Regina’s mercy. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she knew what she had to do._

Regina let herself fall into Emma, her lips closing the miniscule space between them. She felt Emma’s hands wander to her waist as her own hands went to the blonde’s face. She could feel herself backing up against the armrest of the couch and Emma slip between her parted thighs. She could feel Emma’s hands working the rest of her shirt off of her body. They broke apart gasping, Emma looked at Regina, studying her. The brunette lifted her torso from the couch so the shirt could slide from her shoulders. Emma grinned and dove back in, capturing red lips before venturing further down. When Emma came to Regina’s chest she couldn’t help but stare. _Fuck! She’s so damn perfect._ She looked back up and noticed Regina staring at her.

“You’re beautiful, Regina.” The brunette’s breath hitched. Emma’s voice held so much conviction it made her heart swell. She wasn’t given a chance to respond because Emma had begun trailing gentle kisses down the valley of her breasts and onto her torso. She nuzzled her face into the tan stomach, kissing it lightly before she left her fingers skim the top of the woman’s pants. Regina squeezed her eyes shut, her hand shot out grabbing Emma’s.

“Emma wait! I-I can’t. Not like this at least. I want to I just…” Regina closed her eyes, ashamed at her own fear. Her inability to do what both she and the blonde both desperately wanted. Green eyes softened when they noticed the vulnerable look on Regina’s face. She crawled back up and looked lovingly at the woman’s face. She brought her hand up to rest against her cheek.

“Regina. Regina, look at me.” When the mayor didn’t open her eyes Emma sighed. “Please don’t be embarrassed. It’s okay. If you’re not ready or don’t want to its fine, I’m not gonna push you. Just… tell me what’s wrong.” Emma bit her lip waiting for the other woman to respond. Regina could have cried at the gentleness in Emma’s voice. _God, why does she have to be so understanding! Why does she care?_

“I want to, just not while we don’t understand to full extent of what’s the flowers’ influence and what ours.” She finally allowed herself to look at Emma and couldn’t look away once she did. The blonde was giving her a small smile and her eyes had a certain glint in them that she couldn’t identify.

“Regina, its fine. That’s probably the best idea anyway. I… I want to do this right.” Emma bit her lip waiting for Regina’s response.

“What exactly is this ‘ _this’_ you’re talking about?”

“I, um, just that since… well I just thought we felt the s-same and-,” She was cut off before she could finish.

“And _what,_ dear? What is it you think we _feel_ for each other?” Emma gulped and sat up stuttering.

“I-I just well cause of the flowers and y-you said you felt stuff for me, I _like_ you, Regina.”

“You do not _like_ me, Miss Swan. It is merely the effect of the flowers clouding your feelings for me. Nothing more.” _You are not allowed to feel anything for me, Emma Swan. You will not do this to me._

“No! It’s not, I liked you before all of this but I just… didn’t know how to tell you. You’re really hard to approach cause of the whole ‘I need to act like a bitch 80% of the time’ thing that you do.”

“Excuse me? Do not mistake my trying to aid you with your own lack of self-control for me allowing you to talk to me in such a way. Your delusions about us being together need to stop as well.” Emma stood up angrily.

“I don’t believe you! You _know_ you act like a bitch, especially to me! I also you know you feel something for me because if you didn’t you wouldn’t let me grope you all night. So don’t spout that bullshit, Regina. I always know when you’re lying and _you’re lying!_ ”

“That is quite enough, Miss Swan. Get out of my house.” She stood calmly crossing her arms over her bra-clad chest. She cringed slightly when she saw Emma pull her hair with her hands and let out a growl.

“Dammit, Regina! Just let me in! Despite everything, I’ve done it with you. I let my walls down around you, I want to be there for you but you won’t let me!” Emma turned to the study door and punched it hard before letting her arms rest against it, holding herself up. “Why won’t you let me?” It was said so quietly that Regina almost missed it. Almost. She looked at the blonde woman sadly. That was a good question. Why wouldn’t Regina let her in? _Because I’m scared and this won’t end in a happily ever after._ She sighed, approaching the sheriff slowly. She slowly put her hand on the woman’s shoulder as to not startle her. When she had turned around Regina felt her cold heart break. Emma was looking at the floor with silent tears rolling down her face and her jaw clenched. Emma tried turning again but Regina’s grip strong and unrelenting.

“Let me go.” She whispered, not even looking up.

“No. I won’t.”

“Regina, I get it, okay? Just let. Me. Go.” It was said barely louder but the brunette could hear the sharp tone to it.

“I _can’t_! I can’t let you go.” She clenched her fist at her sides, steeling herself. “You don’t understand, Miss Swan. What you want. What you’re _asking_ for, I don’t do. This would turn out as a disaster and Henry would be the one who got hurt the most.” She knew using Henry was a cop out but she didn’t want to tell Emma the truth.

“Oh that’s bull and you know it. If you’re not going to be truthful with me then I’m leaving.” She stormed out of the study and to the front door before Regina ran after her. Emma had flung open the door and started down the path when she heard her yell.

“I’m scared, Emma!” Regina swallowed, taking a deep breath before she continued, thankful that Emma had stopped. “I am terrified that if I let myself admit these… _feelings_ for you it will all be too good to be true and when the flowers run their course I will be left in the dust, with a broken heart while you go on with that idiot, Neal. You will have him, your parents and Henry while I will have nothing.” She took a deep breath waiting for Emma’s response. The blonde had stopped halfway down the path before turning to Regina, watching as she spoke. The raw fear she saw etched on the woman’s face was enough to make some of her own anger ebb away. She walked back up to the porch, slowly approaching Regina. The brunette felt two hands encase her cheeks and couldn’t help but lean into them, she was completely exposed. She heard Emma sigh.

“Oh, Regina. Have you not heard me from the moment I got to this town? I am not here to take Henry away from you. He is your son, and he is mine. Nothing is going to change that. Not my parents, and especially not Neal.” To say Regina was relieved would be an understatement. “And have you ever thought for a second that it’s _not_ Neal that I want? Has it never crossed your mind that it’s _you_ that I want? That I’ve _always_ wanted?” Emma stared into Regina’s eyes as she spoke trying to make her believe her, because she _did_ want Regina. So badly.

“Emma, what if it’s not real, hm? What if it’s just some residual effects from the flowers and it’s not real? _I_ will be the one who gets their heart broken.”

“We’ll go see Gold, tomorrow. Right away. Please don’t give up on this before there even _is_ a ‘this’.” Emma pleaded. Regina closed her eyes and sighed. _Please don’t let me regret this._ She prayed to whoever was listening.

“Fine, Miss Swan. We will go to Gold’s and find out how exactly these flowers affect us, alright?” Emma smiled and nodded. “But do not get any ideas, Miss Swan. This is not to become public knowledge. I’m barely ready for this to be a relationship let alone let all of Storybrooke think that I’ve corrupted their precious Savior.”

“Secret, aright. You got it. I’ll try to control myself, but hey at least if we’re together me groping you won’t be as weird right?” She asked with a light laugh.

“Come along, Miss Swan. It’s time for bed.” Emma perked up.

“You’re letting me sleep with you?”

“Yes, I’m allowing you to sleep here. I hear the couch is quite comfortable.”

…

Emma woke to the smell of coffee. She felt a hand tapping her cheek and she turned over with a grunt.

“Miss Swan, if you do not remove yourself from my couch right now I will pour this coffee on you, so help me…” Emma shot up at Regina’s threat and looked tiredly at the brunette. She took the cup and put her feet on the ground.

“Thanks. What time is it?” Regina sat next to her with her legs crossed sipping at her own mug.

“8:30, dear. Which means you need to be at work, but since I agreed to go to Gold’s with you I will forgive your being tardy today.” She looked at Emma’s face and smirked. “Just because you want us to be together doesn’t mean you’ll be getting special treatment, Sheriff Swan.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Madam Mayor. Can I borrow some clothes? Or can you just, like, magic me some?” Regina raised her eyebrow but said nothing as she flicked her wrist, dressing the woman in tight black jeans and a nice grey button down shirt that was currently unbuttoned. Emma looked down at herself before scowling slightly.

“A blouse? Really? And am I wearing a thong?”

“Well if I’m going to dress you, I might as well have fun with it.” She said with a wink as took in the blonde’s sculpted torso before walking back into the kitchen. A knock sounded at the door and Regina called for her to answer it. Emma grumbled as she walked to the front door flinging it open, she came face to face with her parents.

“Shit.”


	7. Chapter 7

_“Well if I’m going to dress you, I might as well have fun with it.” She said with a wink as took in the blonde’s sculpted torso before walking back into the kitchen. A knock sounded at the door and Regina called for her to answer it. Emma grumbled as she walked to the front door flinging it open, she came face to face with her parents._

_“Shit.”_

Emma slammed the door in her parents’ face, putting her back against it. She could hear Snow and David knocking frantically at the door. Regina came out of the kitchen with a towel in her hands.

“What is all that shouting?” Emma looked at her wide-eyed.

“My fucking parents are here! Do something!” Regina froze for a few seconds before doubling over with laughter. After a few seconds she wiped her eyes looking at Emma.

“I’m sorry, dear. All I could do was imagine Snow’s face when she saw you opening my front door with your shirt wide open.” Regina began cackling again as Emma’s eyes got even wider than they already were.

“Holy shit! Oh my god, that is mortifying! Answer the door, Regina.” Emma moved out of the way as the brunette approached. She took a deep breath before opening the door with a scowl.

“To what do I owe the displeasure?” Regina greeted with Emma listening intently from behind the door.

“What have you done with our daughter?” Snow yelled in her face.

“I assure you, I haven’t a clue what you’re talking about.” She smirked at the two idiots faces.

“Stop lying to us! We just saw her, so stop whatever spell you’re putting on her or…”

“Or _what_? What will you do?” Regina challenged. Emma was listening intently from her side of the door.

“We will kill you! I swear it, Regina. If you hurt her-,”

“Okay stop!” Emma yelled coming from her side of the door to stand next to Regina. “She didn’t do anything so just leave.” Regina couldn’t help the smug smile that crossed her face at the stunned expressions on the couple’s faces.

“Emma what do you mean? She’s obviously got some hold over you! Your shirt is open! Actually that’s not even _your_ shirt! Give her heart back you wench!” Snow’s face was red with anger and David was standing behind her looking angry and very stunned.

“Miss Swan’s heart is perfectly safe in her chest, I’ll have you know. Now I want you off of my property.” Regina ignored the couple and turned to Emma, slowly buttoning the shirt closed as she looked into green eyes. “Are you ready to leave, dear?” Emma was too surprised to speak so she just nodded.

“Good, we’ll be off now.” She walked past the couple with Emma in tow to her Mercedes. They finally snapped out of it before turning and yelling at the two women. Emma rolled her eyes and turned around.

“Look! I’m going with Regina. If you want to talk, then we can talk later during my lunch break but until then leave me alone and chill out.” Emma slid into the passenger seat and Regina sped off down the road, ignoring her parents yelling after her. Regina had a smirk on her face as they made their way to Gold’s shop.

“You enjoyed that way too much.” Emma looked over at Regina only to see Regina’s smile grow.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, dear.” Emma snorted a laugh at that. _Yeah okay. Sure._ When they arrived at the shop Regina slammed the door open, ringing the bell above the door. Mr. Gold looked up and gave a slight smile.

“I swear you have something against that bell.” Regina scowled at the man.

“Look here you deceiving little imp. You are going to tell me why you gave Henry those flowers and what the effects are. Now.” She snarled in the man’s face.

“Yes, well I have been expecting you but what makes you think I have any intention of telling you anything?” Emma couldn’t help but roll her eyes and walked around Regina to stand in front of the counter.

“Look Gold, I’m tired of your games. Just tell us whatever the hell it is that those flowers did to us so we can leave.”

“Very well then, Miss Swan. I gave the flowers to your boy because he asked for something that would make you get along. I don’t see what you find malicious about that. We didn’t even make a deal.”

“That is not what we’re asking Gold and you know it.” The blonde gave an exasperated sigh. She really didn’t want to be here right now and she was exerting every bit of control she had to not thinking of Regina because feeling her up in the middle of Rumplestiltskin’s store would be beyond embarrassing.

“The flowers I gave Henry make you lose all control when it comes to the person who smelled the corresponding flower. The scent removes the barriers from your subconscious and any inhibitions you may have are all but gone. That is why they are very good weapons for two opposing forces, their hatred for each other makes them want to kill each other.”

“So the hatred, or whatever other feelings they may have for each other, has to already be there? It doesn’t create anything?” Emma sounded hopeful at this little tidbit.

“That is correct, dearie. The lotus simply enables the feelings to come to surface. Why are you so concerned about it, Miss Swan? Do you, perhaps, have feeling for her majesty?” Rumple giggled at the uncomfortable look on the sheriff’s face.

“Look imp, tell us how we get the enchantment to wear off. I don’t enjoy not being in control of my own body.”

“Ah yes, well both parties have to be aware of what the _other_ is feeling and thinking subconsciously. If you were, to say, both try killing each other and the other knew your feelings of hatred toward each other then the mutual feeling would be quite obvious. If it is love, then it would have to be confessed and the feelings and actions of the subconscious would have to flow freely between the pair. There can be no holding back at any time for it could hinder any confession of love, or hate, useless. They only work if there are strong feeling from both people and it seems that is the case with you both. Curious, indeed. What kind of feelings do you have for each other would be the real question.”  Mr. Gold looked between the women.

“That is no of your business.” Regina turned and headed toward the door with Emma behind her but Gold shouted to them before they could leave.

“Oh, one more thing, your Majesty. The further you are from each other the more prominent and, not to mention, painful the tug will be and the more aggressively your thoughts will try and reach the forefront of your mind. I would tread carefully if I were you, dearies. We don’t want unknown things to come to light in such an awkward fashion now would we?” With that Rumple turned and walked into the back room of his shop with a creepy giggle. The pair remained silent when they got in the car, both mulling over the information that had been given to them.

 _So I can’t just stay away from her because it’ll hurt both of us. I can’t ignore my feelings or restrain my actions because it would only make the effects last longer. What the actual **fuck** am I supposed to do? I can’t sleep at her place because Snow will lose her shit and I might accidently do something with Henry in the house and that would be equally horrifying for both of us. Okay don’t freak out, Emma. You got this, it’ll be alright. Just don’t restrain yourself and try not to embarrass yourself at the same time. Yeah this’ll be great. _ Emma fiddled with the buttons on her shirt as she gnawed on her bottom lip. Regina’s hands gripped the steering wheel as she stared forward. The car sat idle in front of the shop but Regina couldn’t bring herself to turn the key.

 _Unbelievable! I’m am going to murder that imp! This cannot happen. There has to be another way to get these effects to wear off. I can’t admit my feelings for her. I can’t allow myself to become vulnerable to love, not again. Why, out of everybody in this damn town, did I have to fall for Emma Swan? But how she looked at me last night… no one has looked at me like that before. Not since Daniel. How can I even have feeling for this woman? I love Daniel. **He** is my True Love. He was my happy ending and it was ripped away from me. Everything I’ve done was because I lost him. He **has** to be my True Love not Snow White’s daughter. And yet the thought of being with her and Henry fills me with a feeling so unfamiliar that I’m not sure what it is. I can’t deal with this right now._ Regina sighed and began to drive toward the Sheriff’s station. Emma remained silent for the duration of the ride. When they pulled up to the building Emma turned to face Regina but just as she opened her mouth she was cut off.

“I can’t right now, Emma. I need time to think.” With a nod Emma leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Regina’s cheek.

“Thanks for the ride.” She whispered before stepping out of the car and into the station, hoping her father wouldn’t be waiting for her. When Regina saw blonde hair disappear behind the door she put her head against the steering wheel and took a shaky breath. She wasn’t ready for this. She kept her mind from Emma as she drove toward Town Hall. She gave her secretary a quick greeting and continued to her office. She sat behind her desk and started to shuffle papers around. She attempted reading through the documents on her desk but her mind kept straying to what Rumplestiltskin had said. She knew she had feelings for Emma. Of that she was absolutely certain but she was terrified of letting her mind dictate her actions. Yes, she was besotted with the blonde and had been attracted to her since the moment she saw her but it was the little things that she wanted with Emma as well. She felt extremely protective and possessive of the blonde woman. She wanted to take care of Emma, show her how much she appreciates everything she’s done for her. Emma had always, without fail, stood up for Regina and it hadn’t gone unnoticed. She knew that if she decided to start being open and let down her walls there would be no turning back. But she couldn’t deny the fact that she desperately wanted to be with Emma.

“Gods, I’m pathetic. I should be working but I’m sitting here pining over Emma Swan.” She huffed and refocused her thoughts on her work. She could deal with her feelings later.

…

Emma couldn’t help but be incredibly relieved at the fact that her father wasn’t there at the moment. She was not even remotely ready to have any sort of conversation with her parents about what’s going on with her and Regina when she barely even knows herself. She groaned at the paperwork that was stacked up on her desk but decided to get to work on it anyway. Before she knew it, it was already time for lunch. She grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and tugged it on before heading out of her office. She didn’t get very far when she saw her parents heading toward her with a bag from Granny’s. She sighed and took her jacket back off. Snow approached her with a small smile on her face and held out the bag.

“Lunch?” She grabbed the bag and went back to sit at her desk, her parents taking the two chairs in front of it. Emma decided that ignoring them would be the best way to go, so she silently took out the container. She actually thought it was working until David cleared his throat.

“So, Emma, do you mind explaining why you were at Regina’s this morning?” Emma cringed inwardly, remembering what had happened earlier. _Yeah, Emma just explain to them why you had your shirt undone at Regina’s or how you fell for their mortal enemy. No problem._

“I needed to talk to her and it ended up lasting longer than either of us anticipated so she let me crash at her place. I don’t see what the problem is.” Emma tried making it sound like no big deal or that she totally didn’t spend half the night with her hands on the Mayor’s breasts.

“You don’t see the problem? Emma, you could’ve been seriously hurt!” Snow’s piercing voice snapped her out of her thoughts, which was probably a good thing at the moment considering where they were headed.

“God, would you calm down? Regina’s not going to hurt me. I was perfectly safe.” Snow’s attitude was really starting to irk her.

“Emma, she’s dangerous and evil. How can you not see that? She spilt us up, she’s tried to kill both of us! I honestly don’t see why she’s still Mayor and hasn’t been taken in to custody.”

“Look _mother,_ you need to let it go. Regina’s trying to be better. Hell, she _is_ better! She’s tried so hard to change for Henry but no one else in this fucking town will even acknowledge it! She had 28 years to hurt you all but she didn’t. And she’s still Mayor because she’s the only one who knows how to run this town and keep it off the radar at the same time.”

“Sweetie, I think you should come with your father and I. We’ll get this all sorted out.” Snow stood with Charming by her side. Emma frowned at her, confused.

“What are you talking about? Get what ‘sorted out’?”

“The spell she’s put on you. She’s keeping you from your True Love and you’re family. We’ll get Blue to remove it.” Emma’s jaw dropped. _Is she fucking serious right now?_

“You’re joking right? _Please_ tell me you’re messing with me? You think she put a spell on me? And who the hell is my True Love?”

“No, Emma, I’m not kidding. There is no other explanation for how you’re acting, but it’s okay because we’re going to help you. And Neal is your True Love, of course!” Snow and David smiled supportively at her while stared at them with a disbelieving expression.

“Get out. Get _the fuck_ out of my office!” Snow’s eyes widened.

“But Em-,”

“No! I told you a few days ago about talking about her like that! She’s not some evil, maniacal person that’s still out to get you. She didn’t put a spell on me and Neal sure as hell is _not_ my True Love! I am so done letting you talk to my son’s mother like that! Now, get out.”

“Please, just let us help.” David asked, looking at her pleadingly, but she just shook her head.

“How can you defend her? She’s not Henry’s mother, _you_ are! You and Neal had Henry. He is your True Love, Emma. You’re just not seeing it because Regina is poisoning your thoughts about him to keep Henry all to herself.”

“I do not love Neal. I haven’t for years. We may have conceived Henry but we do not deserve the titles of mom and dad. We haven’t yet earned them but _Regina_ has. She’s earned the title mother 10 times over by now. She raised him for 10 years. You _watched_ her do it. You’re letting your hatred for her keep you from seeing how amazing she is and you’re losing me in the process. You want to be a family? Well that includes Regina, so either accept that or just leave me and Henry alone. Now get the hell out of my office and decided if your hatred for her is worth it.” Emma slammed her office door closed, leaving them on the other side. She saw them hesitate for a moment before leaving the station. She collapsed in her chair with a sigh. She didn’t want to lose her parents but if they couldn’t accept the fact that Regina was Henry’s other mom they would surely have an aneurism if they found out Emma was in love with her. She noticed her food had gone cold and was about to throw it away when a cloud of purple smoke appeared right next to her chair. She looked up to see a teary eyed Regina. _Had she been crying?_ She stood up and turned to the brunette wondering what was wrong but before she could ask soft lips crashed into hers. She was stunned for half a second before kissing back. Regina had snaked her fingers into Emma’s blonde mane. Emma hands went to Regina’s back pulling her closer. She _needed_ her closer. They stayed that way until air was a problem and rested their foreheads against each other’s smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

_“Not that I’m complaining but what was that for?” Emma’s breathing was ragged but she couldn’t help the smile that crept on her face._

**_*Earlier*_ **

Regina had been working nonstop until lunch time. She headed out to Granny’s hoping she wouldn’t run into Emma on the way. She wanted to get in and get out. She was not ready to confront Emma. Not yet at least. On her walk back to her office she noticed the two idiots walking toward the Sheriff’s Station. _They’re just going to ambush her? Typical, clueless Charmings._ She shook her head and continued her walk back to her office. As she ate she couldn’t help but wonder what Emma’s reaction would be to her parents just showing up unannounced and knowing Emma it wouldn’t go well at all. Her curiosity got the better of her and she poofed herself a sleek, handheld mirror.

“Show me Emma Swan.” The mirror rippled and she saw Emma sitting across from her parents with a scowl on her face.

_“Emma, she’s dangerous and evil. How can you not see that? She spilt us up, she’s tried to kill both of us! I honestly don’t see why she’s still Mayor and hasn’t been taken in to custody.”_

Snow White’s shrill voice came through the mirror and she cringed. She waited for Emma to agree with her mother and march down her to arrest her and have her executed but, again, she jumps to Regina’s defense. The brunette smiled fondly as she listened to Emma fight for her. She felt her magic crackle beneath her skin when Snow accused her of putting a spell on Emma. _Like I’m **that** petty, dear._

_“…And Neal is your True Love, of course!”_

Regina almost lost it at that. _That man hasn’t been around ever since we got back from Neverland! He abandoned Henry even after everything he’d said about staying for him and wanting to be a father. At least Emma kept her word. I should rip his pathetic little heart out._ She mused to herself and continued to listen to Snow White’s accusations and began to tear up at Emma’s vehement and defensive words.

_“…We may have conceived Henry but we do not deserve the titles of mom and dad. We haven’t yet earned them but Regina has. She’s earned the title ‘mother’ 10 times over by now.”_

That was the nail in the coffin for Regina. She had been fighting with herself ever since they left Gold’s but hearing Emma now, she _knew_ she had to take the chance. She had to give herself to the incredibly annoying blonde who just so happened to stolen her heart. She wiped her eyes and saw that Emma was now alone in her office and she took a deep breath before finally letting go.

**_*Present*_ **

Regina had to smile when she noticed the huge grin on Emma’s face and she moved her hand to caress the younger woman’s cheek.

“I suppose that was a thank you.”

“What are you thanking me for?”

“What you said to Snow about me. You didn’t have to.”

“I’m not even going to ask how you know what I said and you’re welcome. She can’t keep getting away with talking about you like that. I won’t let her.” Regina surged forward again, connecting their lips once more. Both women sighed at the feeling that raced through their bodies. Emma let out a small laugh as she gazed at Regina.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that. Your lips are like…magic!” The blonde laughed at her own joke and Regina only rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the small smile that was almost undetectable. _Almost_.

“Yes, you are hilarious, dear.” Regina lost her breath like she was just punched in the gut when Emma gazed at her with a dazzling grin and her eyes shining with… well, something she wasn’t ready to address just yet. Her long, golden hair was draped over her right shoulder and her head was cocked to the side like an adorable puppy would do when confused. Regina couldn’t help herself as she walked slowly toward the blonde, her heels clicking against the tiles was the only sound in the room. When she came to stand directly in front of Emma, she searched emerald eyes, looking for something, and apparently finding it because she cautiously reached her hand out to touch the side of Emma’s face but drew back quickly before coming into contact with the woman’s skin. Her wrist was caught by a hand before she could lower her hand completely. Green eyes silently implored her to continue what she had originally wanted to do. The brunette slowly extended her arm again, keeping her eyes on Emma’s, as she placed her hand on the younger woman’s cheek. Loving eyes fluttered closed for a moment or two and she leaned into the gentle touch. Regina felt like her heart was about to break out of her chest when the blonde all but melted into her hand. With uncharacteristic nervousness, she let her hand move slowly down Emma’s jaw line, her fingertips dancing across pink lips. She studied the woman’s features, admiring the planes of Emma’s face, memorizing every detail.

Emma remained silent as Regina’s fingers glided across her face. The intimacy of the moment wasn’t lost on her but she didn’t think Regina realized it yet. She watched the shorter woman in front of her, the so called ‘Evil Queen’ who everyone hated and feared but when she was like this, she was unable to comprehend how anyone couldn’t love the woman standing in front of her. _She is so beautiful like this, defenseless, innocent even._ It was then Emma felt a surge of protectiveness swell inside her like a tidal wave. She wanted to see Regina like this _all_ the time. Every single day. _No one is going to hurt you, Regina._ Emma promised to herself. _I won’t let them._ As Emma thought her brows furrowed under Regina’s fingers making the woman pull her hands away quickly.

“Emma, I-I’m sorry I shouldn’t ha-,” Regina began to apologize but was cut off.

“No! No. Don’t apologize for that. _Never_ apologize for doing something like that.” She took Regina’s hands in hers and laced them together. “I was just thinking about something, it wasn’t you who I was frowning at.” She gave the brunette a small smile and Regina let out a relieved sigh.

“Well then, I suppose we should go to Granny’s considering you hadn’t had the opportunity to eat lunch.” She inspected her nails as she spoke as nonchalantly as she possibly could. Emma tried to stifle her grin by biting her lip and cleared her throat.

“Madame Mayor, are you asking me out on a lunch date?”

“If you wish to put a title on the outing then yes, it would be classified as a ‘lunch date’.” Emma couldn’t help the grin that stretched across her face. _She’s so adorable!_ Emma laughed and walked out of the station and headed towards Granny’s. When they got to the entrance of the diner Regina stopped and looked down at her hand that was still tightly grasped in Emma’s. Emma noticed the change immediately.

“Regina we don’t have to ‘come out’ so to speak. If you’re not comfortable we can try controlling it or-,”

“No. No I was just… preparing myself. I couldn’t care less about what any of those people think and I will not hinder our trying to break this enchantment because of their ignorant, little minds.” With that Regina stomped into the diner dragging a very amused Emma behind her. The place went silent, as per usual, when Regina entered but when Emma entered behind her everyone’s gaze went to their clasped hands and the whispering started instantly. With her head high the Mayor pulled a smirking Sheriff into a booth. Every person that glanced at them was given an Evil Queen glare and abruptly went back to their conversations. Ruby came over bouncing on her toes and biting her lip, trying to hide a grin.

“Hey! So are you two like together or what?” She blurted out before either woman could speak. Regina raised her eyebrow at the waitress.

“Miss Lucas, do you honestly feel it’s your prerogative to know that kind of information, should it be true?” Ruby’s mouth opened and closed a few times but no words came out. Emma stifled a chuckle behind her menu and decided to put Ruby out of her misery.

“Hey Rubes, can I just get my usual?” She glanced over at Regina, who was still studying the menu.

“I’ll have a small chicken caesar salad, dressing on the side, please.” Ruby nodded and scurried off to place their orders. Emma shook her head at Regina with a small smirk on her face.

“Why do you do that to her? You know you scare the shit out of her.” Regina simply stared at her satisfied look on her face.

“Whatever do you mean, dear?” Regina flashed her a wicked smile and Emma reached across the table to grab her hand. She tugged it to the right, indicating she wanted Regina to get up. With a confused look, Regina slowly stood up. Emma scooted to the far side of her booth and pulled Regina down to sit next to her with a coy smile. Regina stared at her a moment before beaming at the blonde. She brought their hands to her lips and placed a light kiss atop their joined hands. Regina began to gently rub the back of Emma’s knuckles with her thumb. Emma sighed contentedly and leaned against Regina’s shoulder, letting her eyes drift shut. Regina turned her head slightly to the left and kissed the top on Emma’s hairline, smiling when she heard another sigh. As the couple waited for their food, Regina checked and replied to emails on her phone while Emma relaxed into her. Neither woman noticed how the diner was completely silent, or the fact that everyone was looking at the two with looks of downright shock, confusion, and something akin to awe. No one dared speak in fear that it would break the illusion and one, or both, of the women would become irritated and snap at whoever disturbed their peace. The door of Granny’s opened and the air felt like it had been sucked out of the room.

“Would somebody like to explain to me what the _hell_ is going on?” Snow shouted from where she stood by the counter with Charming beside her. Both Regina and Emma looked up to see an infuriated Snow White, and just like that their little bubble of bliss popped.


	9. Chapter 9

_“Would somebody like to explain to me what the hell is going on?” Snow shouted from where she stood by the counter with Charming beside her. Both Regina and Emma looked up to see an infuriated Snow White, and just like that their little bubble of bliss popped._

“Shit.” Emma said quietly. Only Regina had heard her, and gave her a quick glare before turning her attention back to the furious woman at the counter. The queen tried incredibly hard to keep the smile off of her face but the other woman’s reaction was too delicious for Regina to _not_ enjoy. She cocked her head the side and gave Snow a smirk.

“Is there a problem, dear?” Regina’s calm and taunting demeanor only served to anger Snow further.

“Regina, get away from my daughter!” The raven haired woman stomped up to the booth the couple was still sitting in with David trailing angrily behind her.

“I will do no such thing. Emma and I are trying to enjoy a lunch that _you_ kept her from, so please scamper off to your woodland creatures or whatever it is you enjoy doing in your free time.” Neither Emma nor Ruby could help the bursts of laughter that escaped them at Regina’s dismissive comment. Snow turned to glare at Ruby who quickly busied herself with making coffee. Emma bit her lip trying not to upset her mother any more than she already was. Snow was red faced and her eyes were narrowed into slits.

“Regina I don’t know what your plan is but you will leave Emma out of it! Do you understand me?” The woman shouted inches from Regina’s face making the Mayor extremely irritated. Regina took a deep breath and exhaled slowly through her nose. The entire diner was silently awaiting, and expecting the queen’s likely violent and decidedly _evil_ reaction to her enemy yelling directly into her face. Regina brought a hand up and you could feel the air leave the room in anticipation and fear. Emma sat next to Regina, tightly gripping her other hand, letting her thumb caress the woman’s knuckles in an attempt to keep her from doing anything rash. She moved forward. It was subtle but noticeable and everyone looked on, marveling at the savior’s bravery at trying to calm a very pissed off Regina Mills.

Emma kept a strong, reassuring grip on Regina’s hand as she leaned forward. She felt the woman tense up, her back going ramrod straight. Emma brought her mouth to Regina’s ear so nobody would hear her.

“Regina, you need to calm down. You look like you’re about to lose your shit and you can’t afford that right now. I know you wish you could tear Snow a new one right now but you _can’t_. So _please_ calm down. You’re not her anymore.” Emma placed a small kiss just below the brunette’s ear. The action was, luckily, hidden from the rest of the diner who was still watching them intently.

Regina took in a shuddering breath at Emma’s words. _You’re not her anymore._ The sentence kept going through her head like a mantra. If she hadn’t believed Emma Swan was the savior before then she would now because the extremely irritating woman has saved her from reverting back to her old ways more times than she could count. Regina turned to look into green eyes, hoping Emma could see the gratitude that shown in her own eyes. The blonde just gave her a small, understanding smile and shrugged her shoulders awkwardly, as if saying it wasn’t a big deal. Regina shook her head and moved forward and kissed the corner of Emma’s mouth before pulling back and mouthing ‘thank you’. She turned back around to face Snow, her smile immediately sliding off her face. She raised her hand back up but instead of reaching towards Snow like everybody intended she brought her fingers to her face wiping her check in disgust. She slowly stood from the booth not letting go of Emma’s hand until she was standing at full height, towering over the smaller woman. She clasped her hands behind her back and narrowed her eyes at Snow, remaining quiet for a while. She looked like she was debating something and apparently came to a decision as she took a step forward, standing dangerously close to the white queen.

“Let me explain something to you, Snow. I came here to have a relaxing lunch with Emma. We are, whether you like it or not, getting along. Obviously _far_ more than you anticipated but you do not get to order me around with your annoying accusations. Despite what you believe, what any of you believe, I _am_ trying to change but you pathetic bunch refuse to believe it. Luckily for me I couldn’t care less about what any of you think of me. I am doing it for my son and for Emma.” She stopped when she felt a hand on the small of her back and turned her head to see Emma standing a step behind her grinning like an idiot. _My idiot_. The thought flashed through her mind quickly before she dismissed it. Regina rolled her eyes but the fondness was clearly visible in her brown pools. She turned back to Snow and continued.

“If it wasn’t for Emma I promise I would _not_ have hesitated. I don’t know who you think you are, Snow but if you dare approach me in that affronted manner again, you best pray your daughter or grandson are around. I do _not_ submit to your wishes. You do not _order_ me to do anything. You are an insignificant little pest that I barely tolerate because you are important to Emma and Henry. Do not mistake my tolerating you as some sort of truce that allows you to rule over me because that is most definitely _not_ the case, dear. Do you understand **_me_**?” Regina practically emitted power. So much so that it weighed on everyone’s shoulders, making them want to bow down to the woman who obviously held all the power in the room. She looked regal and dangerous and _so_ fucking hot. Emma really didn’t understand how Regina _didn’t_ have everybody kneeling at her feet at this point.  The woman just had this commanding, sometimes nefarious, air to her that Emma found extremely irresistible. So of course she couldn’t help herself when she grabbed Regina by the hips and roughly pulled the brunette into her body, loving the surprised gasp Regina let out. Emma nuzzled the back of Regina’s neck and growled into her ear.

“That was so _fucking_ _sexy_. You have no idea what I want to do to you right now.” Regina shivered in Emma’s arms and grinned as she watched Snow react to the intimate display between the Evil Queen and her daughter. She stood there, horrified, as she saw her little girl nuzzling Regina’s neck and trail her hands over the woman’s body.

“Regina, remove whatever spell you’ve cast on my daughter!” Snow fumed seeing the older woman just grin at her as her eyes fluttered momentarily at Emma’s touch.

“Oh dear Snow, I haven’t cast a single thing on your daughter. Whatever she’s doing it’s of her own free will.” Regina watched the emotions pass over the woman’s face and felt Emma rest her chin on her shoulder. Emma had to admit, it was rather amusing to watch her mother in such an intense state of denial. She watched as her brows furrowed, still not willing to believe what she was being told.

“No. No, I don’t believe you. What have you done to her, witch?” Snow stride forward and grabbed Regina’s wrist, about to hank her away from her daughter but she was stopped by a crushing pressure on her own wrist. Emma’s hand had shot out and grabbed Snow before she could pull Regina from her arms. She felt that protective feeling in her gut start to rise again and gently pulled Regina behind her and faced Snow. She glared at her mother who had finally let go of her enemy’s wrist but Emma kept her grip firm.

“Look, I’m getting really tired of you accusing Regina of shit she hasn’t done. I am going to tell you this one more time, Snow. You either need to let go whatever happened between you two in the past or you can see Henry and I in passing every once and a while because I won’t want a damn thing to do with you. Got it? Regina and I are together. Neal is _not_ my True Love. If I hear you utter one more insulting or accusing thing about her, I’m fucking done. I would just like to point out that Regina, Henry and I are able to leave Storybrooke. Yes, we’re still working on fixing that but we don’t have anything so far.” She conveniently left out the fact that Neal, Hook and Rumplestiltskin can also leave because that wouldn’t really help her case. “Get your shit together, Mary-Margret because it’s getting really fucking annoying.” Emma turned back to Regina, finding the older woman trying to smother a grin. She wrapped her arms back around the mayor’s waist and sighed.

“Get us outta here.” Emma pleaded. The brunette smirked and draped her arms over Emma’s shoulders, linking her fingers behind the blonde’s wild mane.

“With pleasure, my dear.” She said, and the pair disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Snow stood shell-shocked at her daughter’s words. She had forgotten that Emma was actually able to leave the town and if she did that, Snow knew she would never see her daughter again. She turned to David who had stayed silent the entire time. He had a contemplative look on his face, which was rare for him, and looked down at his wife with furrowed brows.

“What is it, Charming?” She dragged him to the back room to keep people from listening in on them. She heard the talking in the diner start back up and deemed it safe for them to continue.

“I just… when we walked in, did you notice how they were acting? They both looked genuinely relaxed and happy, Snow. What if… well what if it _isn’t_ a curse or a spell? I- I don’t want to lose her, Snow. Not again.” Charming was looking at her with a look of sadness and confusion.

“You actually think that Emma and Regina are together because Emma _likes_ Regina? They _hate_ each other, David. It can’t be anything but a spell. That’s what she does, or have you forgotten? She wants revenge and she knows this is the best way to get it.” She couldn’t believe he was actually falling for Regina’s charade.

“I just don’t think so, Snow.” He saw the way Emma was looking at Regina when they had gotten close enough to see their faces. Emma had been looking at Regina like he looked at Snow. That’s not a look that can be faked.

“We’re going to get Neal and convince him to kiss Emma. Once he does that you’ll see that Regina has not changed in the slightest and she’s using Emma to get Henry back.” Snow turned and started to walk back out of the back room and out of the diner in search of Neal. He sighed, trailing after her. He loved his wife, with all his heart and soul, but sometimes he really wishes she could look past herself and see what was right in front of her.

Ruby watched as Snow stormed out of the diner and shook her head as David followed her shortly after. She smiled, thinking back on what happened earlier. In the Enchanted Forest, Snow was her best friend and she would do anything for her but here Emma was her best friend. She would still do anything for Snow but sometimes she was _too_ judgmental. Even now she knows Snow still judges her for the things she’s done in her past. For killing her love and towns of people. Emma never did that though. She learned what Ruby had done one night while they were talking at The Rabbit Hole and just hugged her then ordered them another round of shots on her. She listened to the conversations around the diner, knowing the gossip in this town traveled quickly. She counted on the news of the events today to get out quickly and would do everything she could to try and keep it at bay. She wanted Emma happy and the woman practically glowed when she was with Regina. She chuckled a bit. _If Snow actually convinces Neal to kiss Emma and he does…well let’s just say I hope he doesn’t want any more kids because Regina will probably rip his dick off._ She shook her head, smiling. _Yeah, this was going to be **very** entertaining._


	10. Chapter 10

_She wanted Emma happy and the woman practically glowed when she was with Regina. She chuckled a bit. If Snow actually convinces Neal to kiss Emma and he does…well let’s just say I hope he doesn’t want any more kids because Regina will probably rip his dick off. She shook her head, smiling. Yeah, this was going to be very entertaining._

Regina and Emma appeared in Regina’s study. Both women were still in each other’s embrace. Regina’s arms around Emma’s neck and Emma’s around her waist. The blonde sighed into Regina’s hair.

“Why can’t she just let it go? Even you have decided to tolerate them for me, yet she can’t do the same.” Regina’s face remained buried in Emma’s neck as she spoke.

“Your mother is extremely stubborn and I’m afraid her hate for me is clouding the fact that it is affecting you too. It will take more than words for her to back off completely.”

“I don’t get her. She talks nonstop about becoming a family and getting to know each other but she’s ruining every chance for that to happen.” Emma pulled back to look at the brunette. The woman still had the amused, dangerous glint in her eyes hidden underneath the concern she was feeling at the moment. Emma shook her head lightly with a small smile on her face before moving in to kiss her. Regina responded without hesitation, her hands sliding to the back of the blonde’s neck. Emma pulled away with a dazed smile.

“You were amazing today.”

“Why thank you, dear. I did enjoy the look on your mother’s face when she found out and saw me wrapped in your arms.” Regina smirked, wishing she had gotten it on tape. Emma hummed her agreement before dipping her head to nuzzle into the crook of Regina’s neck. She inhaled and sighed.

“You smell good.” The blonde mumbled, making Regina chuckle. She ran her fingers through Emma’s hair, smiling.

“Thank you.” She said smiling and glanced over at the clock on the wall, cringing at the time.

“Emma, we need to return to work now. This lunch break was entirely too long, though I did find it highly amusing.” She hadn’t stopped stroking Emma’s hair as she spoke. She felt Emma shake her head.

“I don’t wanna. Can’t you just take the rest of the day off?” Emma moved her head to look at the mayor with a pout and wide green eyes. Regina wanted to kiss the pout right off her lips. So, of course, she did. Emma backed up until the back of her knees hit the edge of the couch. She sat down, pulling Regina on to her lap, not breaking the kiss. Regina’s resolve was crumbling quickly. She wanted nothing more than to continue kissing Emma but she knew she needed to work. She pulled back with a reluctant sigh.

“Emma, I can’t. I would love to but-”

“Stay with me.” The blonde whispered against her lips, cutting her off. Regina let out a shuddering breath. _Dammit Emma._ Without a word Regina surged forward, connection their lips again. Emma grinned into the kiss. She loved kissing Regina and touching Regina and looking at her. Everything about the woman was irresistible. Her lips, her eyes, her body, her voice. God, her _voice._ It would be Emma’s undoing. Of that she was sure. Emma felt Regina pull back with a worried look on her face.

“What’s wrong, dear? It seemed like you were elsewhere for a moment.”

“Oh. Nothing’s wrong. I just… I’m so entranced by you. Everything about you is so damn _captivating_ and sometimes it honestly just catches me by surprise at how oblivious you are of your own beauty, Regina.” She shrugged with a shy smile on her face. The brunette felt a lump form in her throat and a stinging in the backs of her eyes. Emma had spoken so plainly and coyly, as though it was something she said every day, and Regina found it very difficult to keep her emotions in check at the moment. She stared down into green eyes and brought her hand to Emma’s cheek.

“What are you doing to me, Emma Swan?” She whispered. Emma gave her a bemused look.

“What did I do? D-did I do something wrong?” Hints of panic began to seep into the blonde’s voice but Regina immediately shushed her, giving her a fond smile.

“You haven’t done a single thing wrong. That’s the point. You are knocking down my walls one by one without even trying. I feel as though I should be more irritated at how easily you’re doing it.” She tucked a piece of blonde hair behind Emma’s ear.

“I’m sorry?” Emma didn’t know if Regina was upset about it or not so she didn’t really know how to respond. The brunette just laughed lightly.

“There’s no need to apologize. It is… frightening to say the least but also quite exhilarating.” Regina removed herself from Emma’s lap, smirking at the whine the blonde let out. She leaned back down to give Emma one more lingering kiss.

“We need to work but as a compromise I will cook you dinner and you may stay the night with me.” She watched Emma consider the deal before agreeing, albeit a bit disgruntled.

“Fine. _But_ , I get to pick what’s for dinner and you can’t wake me up at the fucking ass crack of dawn.” Emma stood in front of Regina with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Must you be so vulgar?” Regina huffed in annoyance. Emma just smirked back at her.

“You like it.” She teased.

“Hardly. Just tell me what it is you want so I can make sure I have the ingredients.” Emma stood thinking for a moment before a huge smile took over her face. All of a sudden Regina was feeling a bit wary of what Emma might choose.

“Steak and baked potatoes.” Emma gave her a smug smile and Regina just scoffed.

“So you want me to serve you, myself and our son a heart attack on a plate? I think not, Miss Swan.” Regina held up a hand before Emma could protest. “You can have one or the other. Not both.”

“Fine. I want steak. Do you even know _how_ to grill a steak, Regina? You just don’t seem like the type.”  Regina gave her a look at the obvious lack of confidence in her grilling abilities.

“Are you trying to insinuate something, Sheriff? You think I’m incapable of grilling a simple steak?” The brunette raised a challenging eyebrow and Emma’s eyes widened.

“Oh. _No!_ I didn’t mean you _couldn’t_ I just didn’t think you ate steak so I just thought you wouldn’t know _how_ to, uh… I’m actually just going to shut up now.” Emma shoved her hands in her back pockets and bit her lip to stop her word vomit.

“Wise choice, dear. And I’ll have you know I’m a master at all of my crafts, Miss Swan. _I_ may not eat steak often but I _do_ have a son who enjoys it. You would do well to not doubt my abilities, dear.” Regina walked to stand in front of Emma and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Because you have no idea _what_ I’m capable of.” With a smirk she sauntered into the kitchen with a helpless Emma trailing behind her.

**_…_ **

“Snow! Snow, slow down for a second!” Charming ran after his wife as she hastened to Mr. Gold’s.

“What, Charming?” She was in a hurry. She didn’t want her daughter spending any more time with Regina than was absolutely possible. She felt a hand gently grasp her wrist and pull her to a stop. She looked at her husband with exasperation. Did he not understand the urgency of the situation?

“Charming, I am in a hurry. We need to get Emma away from her as soon as possible. Which means finding Neal.”

“Snow, I know you don’t trust anything Regina has to say and frankly neither do I but I do trust Emma. She looked very serious wen she said she would remove us from her life. Are you sure you’re not letting your hate for Regina cloud your judgment?” He really didn’t want to lose his daughter _again_.

“Are you serious? Of course I’m sure! There is no way Emma and Regina are… _together_. That’s just- It’s not okay. When we find Neal we can prove to Emma that _he_ is her True Love.” With that the raven haired woman continued her trek to Gold’s shop.

Upon hearing the bell above his door ring he was genuinely surprised to see Snow White and her prince on their way inside.

Ah, your majesties. How may I be of service?” He drawled, easily hiding his amusement at the look on the white queen’s face.

“Where’s Neal, Rumble?” snow demanded, making his eyebrows shoot up.

“What do you want with my son?”

“We just need to speak with him about something. It’s important.” Snow was already annoyed with the man that was now delaying her further.

“Well, if you tell me what it is you need him for I will gladly give you his precise location.” He quirked an eyebrow and Snow rolled her eyes.

“Fine! We need Neal because we need to get Emma away from Regina and the only way to do that is by proving he’s her True Love.” Snow explained with a great amount of conviction. Rumple remained silent for a moment before breaking out into a fit of giggles.

“What’s so funny? Why are you laughing?” The prince spoke up for the first time since he entered the shop. Gold just shook his head with a chuckle.

“Oh nothing you should worry about. Now what is your plan exactly? Regina surely won’t let my son get in between her and your daughter.”

“We’re going to get Neal to kiss Emma. She won’t be able to deny True Love’s kiss and then she will finally leave that manipulative woman.” Snow scowled at the last part. Rumple just shook his head. _Regina will be not take too kindly to someone trying to kiss her True Love. **Especially** not my son._ He knew it would probably not end well for Neal if the Charmings did convince him to kiss Emma. He’d have to remember to put a protection spell on him later.

“Well who am I to get in the way? He is currently at The Rabbit Hole.” Snow left quickly, a skeptical prince trailing after her. Rumple cackled at the situation. He had to admit, it was truly amusing to watch play out and he knew it was only going to get better. It wouldn’t be long now before he saw the Mayor and Sheriff again. They had yet to get to the best part of the effects. The abilities that came with the flowers should kick in very soon. And that’s when the _real_ fun would begin.


	11. Chapter 11

_He had to admit, it was truly amusing to watch play out and he knew it was only going to get better. It wouldn’t be long now before he saw the Mayor and Sheriff again. They had yet to get to the best part of the effects. The abilities that came with the flowers should kick in very soon. And that’s when the real fun would begin._

The White Queen stormed into The Rabbit Hole. The look on her face showed she was on a mission and the crowd parted like the red sea until she finally reached the bar where Neal was sitting. The man, noticing the sudden silence, looked up only to come face to face with a very serious looking Snow White.

“Hey, Snow. Um, what’s going on?” He questioned nervously. He wasn’t sure if she was upset with him and he really didn’t want to aggravate her more if she was.

“Come with me.” She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of The Rabbit Hole to the alleyway beside it where James decided to wait.

“Okay what’s this about?” Neal asked looking between the two royals.

“We need you to fight for your and Emma’s love. She’s with _Regina_ when she should be with _you_. Her True Love.” Neal looked surprised.

“Emma’s dating Regina? The Evil Queen? Like, Mayor Mills?” The man was looking at the shorter woman in disbelief. She gave him a sympathetic look and nodded.

“I think she’s cursed or under some sort of spell and you need to kiss her to break it.” Snow sounded both extremely worried and frantic. He’s pretty sure he could see the woman vibrating.

“How exactly am I supposed to kiss her if she’s with Regina? Regina would hand me my ass before I could get within inches of her.” Neal wanted to help Emma. He knew she was just confused at the moment and he’s been waiting for her to realize that it’s him she belongs with. Not Hook, or Regina apparently. He loved her and he definitely wanted her back but getting past Regina would be pretty much impossible.

“We can get your father to help us! I just want my daughter away from Regina and with her family.” Neal nodded.

“Okay we’ll make a plan to get Regina away from Emma and I’ll see if I can get through to her.” Neal and Snow nodded at each other in agreement and he turned to James who had been oddly silent since he’d gotten out here.

“What’s wrong?” But Snow answered before her husband had the chance.

“Charming has been rather wary about all of this. Though I don’t know why he wouldn’t want to get Emma away from Regina.” She said, giving her husband a pointed look. Neal frowned.

“You actually want Emma to stay with the Evil Queen?”

“No, it’s not that. I-It’s just that if this fails then we will lose Emma for good and I’m not willing to risk that if this all goes south.” Snow gave him an understanding smile and grabbed his hand.

“I know you’re worried about losing Emma, but we won’t. Once she’s away from Regina we’ll finally be able to start rebuilding our family.” He stood still for a moment before nodding his head.

“Alright. Okay, then how are we going to do this?” The three of them would have to put their heads together in order to fool Regina.

…

When Emma finally got to the Mills’ she was greeted by a very enthusiastic Henry.

“Hey, Emma!” He greeted her while bouncing on his toes. _Kid’s like the energizer bunny or something._ She smiles down at him.

“Hey, kid. How’s it going?” She asked as she entered the house, closing the door behind her. The boy shrugged.

“As good as being grounded can be I guess.” Emma just shook her head and chuckled as he walked in front of her to the kitchen. She could see food ingredients spread throughout the kitchen but didn’t see Regina anywhere.

“Where’s your mom?”

“She’s on the patio grilling the steaks.” He responded giving her a ‘duh’ look. The blonde wandered out back and just stood for a moment watching Regina. The woman was so in her element she didn’t notice Emma walk up behind her. Two arms snuck around her waist and she couldn’t help but jump before relaxing into the firm hold.

“Hello, dear.” She greeted not taking her eyes off the grilling steaks. She felt a chin settle on her shoulder but she ignored it best she could.

“I didn’t even know you had a grill.” Emma mumbled as she watched Regina flip the delicious looking steaks. The brunette smirked.

“Yes, well, the last time you were in my backyard you decided to take a chainsaw to me tree so I’m not surprised you didn’t notice it.” It was Emma’s turn to smirk. The memory of Regina running at her in that amazing grey dress. She moaned at the image.

“Well excuse me, Madam Mayor, but my attention was elsewhere. That dress looked fucking fantastic on you.” She turned her head to place a kiss on the woman’s cheek. The other woman simply chuckled.

“I know. You weren’t all that subtle.” She placed the steaks onto a plate that sat next to her and switched off the grill. Turning, she wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck. Emma grinned at the woman.

“I wasn’t _trying_ to be subtle, I was trying to piss you off.”

“Well you succeeded. Now, carry that plate inside will you, dear?” Regina stepped out of Emma’s hold and waltzed back into the house. Emma, obediently, grabbed the plate and trudged in after her.

**_…_ **

“Good God, woman! Is there anything you can’t do perfectly?” Emma slumped down into her chair and looked at a very amused Regina. The woman smirked and stood.

“Of course not, dear. Haven’t you learned that by now?” She turned her attention to Henry who was sitting in a similar fashion to his other mother. He groaned and looked up at her with a pout but she just shook her head.

“No sir. Don’t give me that look. I highly advised against eating everything on your plate yet you continued to shovel it down like I failed to feed you for a week.” Regina raised an eyebrow, daring him to challenge her on what they both knew was right. He crossed his arms over his chest and let out a frustrated sigh.

“Emma shoveled hers down…” He mumbled under his breath but Regina caught it.

“That is because your mother’s stomach seems to be a bottomless pit. She eats like what I imagine to be similar to that of a Neanderthal.” She smiled at Henry as he brought a hand over his mouth to cover up a laugh then turned to look at Emma. The blonde’s cheeks were starting to redden and she scowled.

“Hey! I take offense to that!”

“That’s the point, dear. Now, Henry, you need to go get ready for bed.” Henry hopped up and hugged Regina then went to hug Emma.

“Are you gonna come over tomorrow?” He gave her a hopeful look.

“You bet. I’ll see you bright and early for breakfast.” Emma’s eyes widened at her accidental slip-up and she shot a look at Regina whose look resembled hers.

“You’re gonna be here for breakfast?” Before Emma could explain, Regina jumped in.

“Yes, Emma will be staying here. Remember when I told you that the flowers act like magnets to us? Well it’s starting to become very uncomfortable for us to be apart for too long so Miss Swan will sleep here tonight. Is that okay with you?” Regina had moved to kneel by Emma’s chair next to Henry. His brows furrowed for a moment before shaking his head.

“No. No I think it’s cool you’re getting along. It’ll be cool to have Emma here for breakfast all the time! Good night moms!” Henry said before running up the stairs with a smile on his face.

Both women were still for a moment before Regina got up to take the dishes to the kitchen. Emma followed after her with the rest. They washed the dishes in silence, Regina washing and Emma drying, just enjoying the domestic feeling. When they finished they both turned and leaned against the counter. Emma broke the silence first.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tell Henry I was staying. We hadn’t even talked about it with each other or what it means and now he’s gonna think we’re, like, moving in or something and that’d actually be really cool someday. Not that I mean now or anything but maybe one day and be like a family, only if that’s what you wa-” Emma’s word vomit was cut off by Regina’s lips pressing to hers briefly. The brunette pulled back and brushed a loose piece of hair behind the blonde’s ear.

“You’re rambling, Emma. I’m not angry, just a little caught off guard. We are in a developing relationship and this is simply a part of that. What I told Henry wasn’t exactly a lie either. It is becoming quite uncomfortable to be apart from you.” When she saw Emma was still slightly embarrassed she smiled and put a hand on her cheek.

“And what you said about moving in with each other…” She paused when Emma looked away, moving her hand under her chin to refocus her attention, “Perhaps, one day, after all of this blows over and we are still very sure of our feelings for each other we might even move it together… to become a family.” Regina stared up at Emma whose eyes were blinking rapidly but it did nothing to stop the few tears from slipping from her eyes. Regina wiped the tears with her thumbs before pulling Emma down so their faces were level with each other’s. She moved forward and placed a light kiss on each of Emma’s eyelids. She felt them flutter under her lips and moved back. Emma’s breathing had picked up considerably, her chest heaving. Emma’s heart was pounding so loudly and so frantically in her chest she was surprised Regina hadn’t heard it, or seen it about to tear through her shirt. She stared down at Regina and couldn’t even deny it if she tried. She was without a doubt, 110%, absolutely, _ridiculously_ in love with Regina Mills. She knew she loved Regina but the feeling that rose in her heart was different somehow. It was warm and fuzzy and she felt unbelievably safe right now, with Regina’s hands holding her face, brown eyes gazing into hers. Then the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She had a family now.

She had a _home_.

Emma couldn’t care less that tears were once again rolling down her face as she brought her hands up to cradle Regina’s face. Without a word she leaned in to kiss her. A shock that went through her felt like electricity racing through her body like a fucking tidal wave, momentarily making her go so weak in the knees that she almost collapsed right there. Regina though, with her quick reflexes, moved her hands from Emma’s face to wrap around her waist and pressed her back into the counter to keep her from falling.

Something about this kiss felt different. It was _more_ … somehow. Something between the two women had shifted and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t love the feeling. She pulled back and took in the blonde in front of her. Her eyes remained closed, both hands had moved from Regina and were gripping the edge of the counter to hold herself up. Her face was incredibly flushed and the tear tracks were still very much visible. Wordlessly, Regina laced their fingers and tugged Emma’s hand lightly to get the blonde to follow her. The walked slowly up the stairs to Regina’s room, both trying to get their breathing back to normal. When they entered Regina’s bedroom, Emma tried releasing Regina’s hand but the brunette just tightened her hold. She pulled Emma with her to get something to wear for bed, only letting go of each other’s hand when it was absolutely necessary in order to change. Regina pulled back the covers and settled in, she offered her hand to Emma, who was just standing next to the bed. Emma took it and slowly climbed in next to Regina. The both laid on their backs, their fingers interlaced between them until Emma gently turned onto her side consequently pulling Regina with her. No words were needed for Regina to know that Emma wanted Regina to move with her. She pressed her front to Emma’s back, her arm around the woman’s midsection, head in the crook of her neck. After a few minutes, Emma’s voice broke the silence that filled the room.

“ _Thank you_.” It was quiet and breathless, and such a simple phrase, but Regina knew it held incredible depth and just pulled Emma even tighter into her body in response, kissing the back of her neck. Both women succumbing to a peaceful sleep within minutes, neither noticing the faint glow that slowly began to fill the room.


	12. Chapter 12

_“Thank you.” It was quiet and breathless, and such a simple phrase, but Regina knew it held incredible depth and just pulled Emma even tighter into her body in response, kissing the back of her neck. Both women succumbing to a peaceful sleep within minutes, neither noticing the faint glow that slowly began to fill the room._

Emma’s eyes slowly blinked open. The sun coming in from the open curtains making her groan and bury her head into Regina’s neck. She closed her eyes but could still see a bright light so she, begrudgingly, got up and stomped toward the curtain pulling them shut roughly before throwing herself back into the bed and burrowing under the satin sheets. Before she could nuzzle back into Regina, Emma noticed that a bright pink was surrounding Regina’s body followed by a light blue. Her eyes widened.

“Regina.” She shook the woman’s shoulder but only received a grunt in return. She reached her hand out to touch the colors and pulled her hand back to stare at it but nothing hand happened to her hand or the colors surrounding the sleeping woman.

“What the hell?” Emma whispered to herself. She looked back up at Regina and nudged her shoulder again.

“Regina! Wake the hell up!” The woman growled and turned over, her eyes opening slowly as she started to glare at Emma but stopped. The woman’s eyes widened just as Emma’s had and she sat up straight in bed. Doing what Emma did only moments ago, Regina reached out to try and touch whatever was surrounding her. Regina took note of the colors surrounding Emma. She looked on in awe at the dark red, followed by a brighter red, a bright pink and a shining yellow that was encasing Emma’s entire body.

Emma was staring, not as surprised as Regina, but still admiring the new colors that surrounded the woman. She guessed it was because she woke up. There was now a dark red, a bright pink, then an orangeish/yellowish color. She noticed a small, but still present, sliver of bright yellow that topped it all off.

“Um, Regina. Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” She asked the brunette that was tracing the outline of her body with her eyes. Regina nodded.

“If you’re seeing an array of colors then yes, I am seeing what you’re seeing.”

“What the hell is going on?” She watched as the colors become brighter and darker, smaller and bigger. Moving constantly like they were alive. _They’re kinda like waves._ Emma noted.

“I would assume this has something to do with the enchantment.” Regina stood and strolled over to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. She frowned when she didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary.

“Emma, come here for a moment.” The blonde went to stand by the brunette and scrunched her face in confusion.

“Why can’t I see the colors around me? Are they gone or something?” She turned her head to look at Regina who looked just as puzzled as she did.

“No your colors are still there. Are mine?” The blonde nodded. Regina gave a frustrated huff and stalked back into the bedroom. Emma follow cautiously, noticing a faint flare of red around the yellow before receding.

“Hey, Regina?” The brunette turned around with a scowl on her face.

“What?”

“What were you thinking just now when you left the bathroom?” Regina cocked her head in contemplation.

“I was frustrated and angry at not knowing what was happening to us. Why?” She walked closer to Emma. It wasn’t often the blonde had moments of epiphany before Regina did. Not that she’s unintelligent but she really just prefers to be impulsive instead of using her brain.

“Well, when you left the bathroom there was like this… I dunno, flash of red around your body then it disappeared.” Emma scrunched her nose at the explanation. It was a weird thing to describe. Regina’s eyes grew in understanding and she looked up at Emma, realization crossing over her face.

“Of course! How could I not have thought of that?” Sky blue over came all the other colors before settling outside of the yellow, another layer to the odd colors of Regina.

“What is it?” When it came to magic Emma was completely clueless and she didn’t pretend otherwise.

“Auras! _That’s_ what we’re seeing.” She smiled brightly, the light blue just a little brighter than the rest, illuminating Regina, making her look absolutely radiant. As she watched Regina, not even notice Regina watching her back, taking in the growing pink that brightened right alongside Emma’s smile. They took time to study each other’s colors, watching as they shifted and changed hue with each breath taken. Emma took a few steps so she was standing directly in front of Regina and smiled down at her.

“What are you feeling right now?” Her voice was soft, not wanting to break the stillness of the room. The brunette tilted her head to the side with a thoughtful look on her face.

“I’m happy.” It was such a simple utterance but they both knew it was much more profound than that. Emma could see it clear as day as the colors radiated off of Regina like a full body halo. Emma brought both of her hands up to cup her cheeks, her eyes flickering over every contour of Regina’s face. She wanted this ingrained into her memory because she’s never seen anything so beautiful in her entire life. Unbeknownst to Emma, the pink surrounding her flared so brightly and so magnificently that it didn’t stop until both women were encased in the ethereal glow. Emma continued to stare at Regina, completely oblivious to what the other woman was seeing. Regina tilted her head to look at the pink haze around them. She didn’t find what she was seeing all that abstruse, she knew the feelings that Emma was emitting were genuine. She didn’t need some sort of key to decipher what it was Emma was feeling at the moment. She looked back into gleaming emerald eyes and they told her everything she needed to know. She surprised herself by not feeling scared or doubtful but _excited_ of the feelings Emma had for her. The _love_ she felt for her. She _wanted_ Emma to tell her how she felt. She wanted to tell Emma how _she_ felt but she didn’t. She wouldn’t push Emma to admitting something she wasn’t ready to admit. She brought one of her hands to rest on top of Emma’s.

“ _You_ make me happy.” It wasn’t what she wanted to say but the smile that took over the blonde’s face says it meant just as much. Emma opened her mouth to speak but closed it, biting her lip. Regina could see the debate going on in her mind, what it was about she had no clue but she hoped Emma would choose to tell her. She waited patiently while Emma sorted through her thoughts.

“I love making you happy, Regina.” She whispered, her voice wavered. “I feel…” She cut herself off, her face scrunched up in frustration. She took the hand she still had on Emma’s from her face to hold between her hands.

“What do you feel?” She feared that Emma would pull back from her, not quite ready to face what she could barely put into words.

“I- it makes my heart feel… not quite as heavy.” She looked into Regina’s eyes then, wondering if that made any sense at all. And it did. Regina understood exactly what Emma meant. Loving Emma and Henry made everything easier. It made her feel lighter. She could breathe easier with them around and it made the pain in her heart vanish because there wouldn’t be any room left for it. Emma and Henry took up every fissure of her dark, broken and battered heart and the effect was dizzying.

“Emma Swan, you have made me feel a type of happiness I never thought I would have the chance to feel again and I cannot convey to you how much that means to me.” She bit her lip before adding. “You have made a permanent residence in my heart and replaced the much of the pain there with something far more beautiful.”

Emma didn’t even think. She just reacted by closing the small distance between them in a soft but passionate kiss. She tried to push everything that Regina Mills made her feel into the kiss. The love, the frustration, the attraction, the admiration, the annoyance, the complete and utter awe, she wanted Regina to feel it all. She wanted Regina to know every single feeling and emotion she made her feel because sometimes it was actually overwhelming. She pulled back to look into brown pools that were swimming with unshed tears and smiled widely. She wanted to say it. To just tell Regina how much she _loved_ her but something was holding her back, though she had no idea what. “I’m honored that I’ve been let into your heart and I promise to cherish the space you allow me to occupy.” Emma almost groaned at how corny that sounded but she meant it all the same.

“You, Miss Swan, are entirely too charming for your own good. And yes, I do see the irony in that statement.” Emma laughed loudly.

“Yeah, I guess it’s in the genes or whatever.” After a moment of gazing at Regina’s aura again she spoke. “So what are we gonna do about this? Won’t people be curious as to why _we_ are the only ones who have flaring rainbows surrounding them?” Emma posed an interesting question. Regina wasn’t sure how these auras worked, if they were permanent or not, or if other people could even see them.

“We will go to Gold’s and see what we can get out of him. There is a 98% that he knew this was going to happen at some point and I want to know what other information he has in regards to this enchantment. I don’t want any more surprises.” Regina moved around the room, getting ready as she spoke to Emma. She knew that damn imp was still hiding things from her and she intended to find out what. She looked over at Emma who was still rooted in the same spot and she rolled her eyes.

“Miss Swan, why are you just standing there? You look like a lost puppy, get dressed before I resort to rapping you on the head with a newspaper.” Emma immediately began to get dressed.

…

“You want me to do what, dearies?” Rumple raised and eyebrow in both amusement and genuine curiosity. His son and the Charmings had stormed into his store demanding his help, for what, he had absolutely no idea.

“We need you to help us get Regina away from Emma long enough for Neal to kiss her. Then Emma will finally realize that they share True Love.” Rumple looked bewildered at the woman’s request. He looked to his son who looked only _slightly_ less determined than Snow White then to her shepherd who was standing behind them a ways with a frown on his face.  _Looks like Charming here doesn’t approve his darling wife’s idea. Curious._

“Bae, you agree with this plan?” He wanted to be sure that his son was not being coerced in anyway. He knew trying to stop him would only set their relationship even farther back. Letting him try and convince Emma that they had True Love would be painful but at least Rumple could say he helped.

“I do. I don’t trust Regina and if Emma is under some sort of spell or curse then I will save her from it. I love her and will do anything I can to help her.” Neal spoke very passionately and Snow nearly swooned at the love that Neal showed her daughter. Hiding a grimace, Rumple simply nodded.

“How can I be of service?” He asked, placing both hands on his cane. Snow’s face hardened and she looked directly into The Dark One’s eyes.

“We need you to pick a fight with Regina and you’re gonna have to use Henry to do it.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been putting notes on the things i've uploaded here b/c they were from FF but i will start to. Also, sorry for the wait but um... Happy New Year, y'all! There's a link to the site i used for the aura color meanings on my bio if you're interested in seeing that.   
> Disclamer: I don't own OUAT

_“How can I be of service?” He asked, placing both hands on his cane. Snow’s face hardened and she looked directly into The Dark One’s eyes._

_“We need you to pick a fight with Regina and you’re gonna have to use Henry to do it.”  
_ Rumple heard the bell to his shop clang violently as the queen strode in, her blonde not even a full step behind her.

“I have _got_ to put a spell on that bell.” Rumple mumbled to himself. It had been well over an hour after his son and the Charming couple left. Leaving him to his thoughts and how on earth he was going to pull off the ludicrous idea that had been proposed to him.

“What is it I can do for you love birds _now_?” He knew, of course, why they were here but he couldn’t pass up the chance to get under the brunette’s skin. Regina just sighed and crossed her arms with an impatient look on her face.

“You know why we’re here Rumple and I’m in no mood for you games. Now, what is happening to us?” Regina’s voice held a no non-sense tone and he decide that with what was going to be happening later he’d not push his luck now.

“Well Dearie, you’re going to have to tell me what the problem is in order for me to help you.” He leaned against the counter in front of him, waiting to hear which of the ‘symptoms’ appeared first.

“Well we look like we’d win a pride contest right now. Like queer deities or some shit so can you tell us why the _hell_ you never mentioned that this was gonna happen?” Emma crossed her arms over her chest with an irritated look on her face. Regina and Rumple couldn’t help but chuckle at the description Emma had come up with.

“Well, the flowers have different effects for different pairings. Keep in mind that these are flowers that bind and bring two separate people together. Since your bond is out of love the auras you’re seeing are to help hasten your becoming completely open with each other in every aspect. No one else, not even you, can see your own aura. Only your counterpart has that ability. There is nothing I can do to make them go away or stop the other effects from taking place in the furture. That is up to you two.” Regina sighed at the information.

“Well is there anything you _can_ do to help us right now?” The sorcerer nodded and hobbled into the back room, coming back out with something akin to a scroll. He placed the rolled up paper on the counter and pushed it toward them waiting women.

“All I can really do is give you something to help you decipher what each color means.” Regina nodded and snatched the paper, grabbed Emma’s hand, and left quickly. She was eager to see what exactly all the colors meant.

**_..._ **

Emma and Regina were sitting side by side in the study. Emma was barely containing herself, practically vibrating with excitement, as Regina unrolled the list with a sigh.

“I cannot _believe_ that I actually agreed to go along with this ridiculous idea. You do realize this is the most puerile thing you’ve ever thought up?” Emma just shrugged, smile still in place, and Regina could only roll her eyes affectionately as she watched the yellow around Emma grow.

“Okay, that is probably true, _but_ this is gonna be awesome! Plus it’s a good idea because we can’t see ourselves and I kinda wanna know what I’m feeling but don’t really realize that I’m feeling it.” Regina just sighed again and proceeded to reach for the crayons Emma had grabbed from Henry’s room. What exactly was Emma’s idea? To draw each other (“but as stick figures because a full body portrait would take wayyyy too long”) and use the 64 pack of crayons to get as close to the colors surrounding the other as possible. If Regina was honest with herself it _was_ a good idea but still entirely too childish for her to admit out loud.

“Fine. Let’s just hurry up, I don’t want to spend any more time on this than is actually necessary.” Regina drew leisurely, taking time to match the colors surrounding Emma to the correct crayon color. About 10 minutes in she looked over at Emma again and chuckled. The blonde was hunched over her paper, gripping the crayon unnecessarily tight, and her tongue was poking out of the side of her mouth which complimented the look of concentration on her face. The laugh seemed to bring Emma out of her trance because her head shot up to stare at Regina with a look of confusion.

“What? What is it?”

“Nothing dear. You… you just look very adorable when you concentrate is all.” The corner of Regina’s mouth was lifted in a small smile. Emma rolled her eyes and gave her an exasperated sigh but Regina could see the blush that crept onto her cheeks.

“Whatever. Just finish your picture.” Emma mumbled and Regina let out an amused, jovial laugh at the woman. She leaned over kissing her reddened cheek before returning to her own drawing. Another 10 minutes of comfortable silence passed before Emma turned to the brunette.

“Ya done yet?” She was holding the paper to her chest, blank side facing Regina. The older woman sighed and turned to face Emma.

“As I’ll ever be I suppose.” Emma flipped her drawing to show Regina and grabbed the one of herself from Regina’s grasp. She looked it over before looking up at Regina, face deadpanned.

“I am _not_ angry.” She noted the red that seemed to be the majority of the colors that surrounded her.

“We aren’t even certain the red means ‘anger’, so don’t just go jumping to conclusions.” She pinched the picture she drew of Emma between her fingers and plucked it back.

“Now then, shall we find out what you’re emotions are?” Emma nodded and moved the supplies off of the table so that the only thing that remained was the color key and the drawings.

“Okay so I’m like a maroon-y color which is strong willed, bright red which is passionate/energetic, orange would be excitement/creativity, pink is uh- pink’s affection and love… so there’s that and then there’s also a shit ton of yellow which is optimism and easy-going. Huh, okay those are all pretty accurate so you go now.” Emma had blushed once again when she had gotten to pink but Regina decided it better to ignore it for now and allow Emma to come to her when she was ready.

“Very well. I also have a deep red but in my case I think it’s for both string willed and realistic, no offense dear. Blue which is said to be ‘cool, calm and collected’, then a yellowish-orange color which is intelligence, detail-oriented and perfectionist. Then there, um, seems to be quite a bit of pink on mine as well but we are already aware of what that one is so we’ll just go to the next one which is a small line of bright yellow which is- you know what it doesn’t matter. That was very informative, now let’s get back to the matter at hand and find out how to get this enchantment to-.” Regina tried moving both the key and the drawing of herself away from Emma but she wasn’t quick enough.

“Regina, wait! No that’s not fair, okay so bright yellow is the fear of losing control, respect and power struggles in your personal life and in business. Regina why did you never say anything?” Emma turned to look at her but Regina couldn’t look the woman in the eye.

“You honestly think I would admit to being afraid of losing control of myself? To _you_ of all people? The _Savior_. Please. I’m fine and can take care of myself like I have for my entire life, emotions and feelings be damned.” Regina’s jaw was locked, and Emma could see a black line growing around Regina and looked to see what it meant. _Black indicates an unforgiving nature (to self or others), past life problems and unreleased anger… dammit Regina!_ Emma looked back up to see the brunette downing a tumbler of her apple cider and stomped over, snatching it from her hands and tugging the woman back to the couch.

“Regina. Look, I know you’ve had to take care of yourself for your entire life. I _know_ that, but you shouldn’t have to have done that. I know you push your feeling down and don’t want to talk about them because you think it shows weakness, I used to think that too, but… I found _Henry_ and _you_ and I just don’t feel the need to hide those things from you guys. Not like I used to anyway.” Emma sighed and took tan hands to hold in her own. “I want you to be able to tell me things and confide in me about that kinda stuff because you shouldn’t have to do it alone. I won’t let you. I- I care about you so fucking much, Regina and I won’t let you lose control of yourself if I can help it.” Emma looked into brown eyes, imploring her to believe her. Regina’s eyes had become teary and she blinked a few times before speaking.

“What if you can’t help it, Emma? Hm? What if I _do_ lose control? What happens then?” Her voice was small, like she was trying to keep it from wavering.

“Then I will be right there next to you to pull you back. Regina you’ve come so far and yeah it’d suck but I wouldn’t be mad or disappointed or whatever you think, okay? I will be there to drag your stubborn ass from the darkness every time, I _promise_.” Emma noticed the black beginning to fade and so she just sat and let Regina work though her thoughts, rubbing circles with her thumbs on Regina’s hands. The brunette’s eyes were closed and she was taking deep, steady breaths. Upon opening her eyes a single tear slide down her cheek but Emma was faster than her yet again and gently wiped it away.

“Okay?” Regina didn’t respond, she simply nodded and moved her legs across Emma’s lap and tucked her head into the crook of her neck. Emma smiled when the black completely faded into a peaceful light blue color. Her arm was around Regina’s shoulder, one hand stroking the woman’s left shoulder blade with her thumb and the other keeping the legs on her lap from sliding off. Regina listened to Emma’s steady heart eat, letting it lull her into a semi-conscience state. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so relaxed and safe. She was in love with Emma. She’s known this for while of course but this moment would be forever cemented into her memory. She could see Emma’s emotions flowing, even with her eyes closed, she could see them moving and growing and it was beautiful. She looked up at Emma. _She’s beautiful._ She didn’t know it but the right pink around her was growing and Emma looked down at her with a huge grin on her face. She repeated what she said to Regina only a few hours ago.

“What are you feeling right now?” Regina smiled, and when she spoke, unlike last time she didn’t think.

“I love you, Emma Swan.” She looked up to see green eyes grow wide, and heard Emma’s sharp intake of breath. She let it out shakily and moved her hand to cup the side of Regina’s face, her eyes searching Regina’s but there was no lie there. She dropped her forehead to Regina’s, kneading her bottom lip, and blinking widely, trying to rid her eyes of the tears gathering there so she could properly see Regina. The brunette brought her hand up to take Emma’s lip from between her teeth, stroking it gently.

“I am so in love with you and it’s absolutely ridiculous, but it’s the truth. You are my complete opposite but I have also never met so similar to me in my entire life. It’s a conundrum really.” Regina released Emma’s bottom lip and smiled up at her, taking in the dumbstruck look on her face and laughed. She shook her head and moved her hands behind Emma’s neck, bringing their lips together. It wasn’t rough, or lust-filled, it was soft and full of so much love that the entire study was filled with pink and blue and yellow. When they pulled away breathless, they stared at each other with huge grins on their faces but it was difficult due to the hazy swirling colors that danced around them. They looked around the room in awe and back at each other.

“Regina… you have no idea how much I-” Emma started to say but an explosion sounded outside, and they both heard a shout sound from outside that made them move faster than they ever had.

It was Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you should all probably go thank 'IswearReginasmine' b/c she was on my ass until i got this chapter out and i'm actually really glad for it! so go check her out! And i'll be updating All your Fault next. Not sure when but that'll be the next one.  
> Okay. I'll see you guys next chapter and next year! (and like i said before if i take too long message me on here or on tumblr b/c they go straight to my phone) hipsters-watch-tv


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so, no excuses. Those of you who messaged me i'm pretty sure i got back to you explaining why i haven't updated in a while. Personally, I haven't been too great and also had some pretty bad writers block but i felt really fucking bad that it's been _forever_  so i sat my ass down (b/c somehow i actually had some free time), put on All Time Low, and was able to get over that little block after a while. So here's this chapter, it's short but has important stuff so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own OUAT yada yada- you know the spiel**

* * *

" _Regina… you have no idea how much I-" Emma started to say but an explosion sounded outside, and they both heard a shout sound from outside that made them move faster than they ever had._

_It was Henry._

Bursting through the front door both mothers are immediately searching the yard for their son. Regina has a, larger than normal, fire ball in her hand and Emma has her 9mm glock drawn and at the ready.

"Do you see him?" Regina asked Emma without taking her eyes from the area in front of her. The blonde shook her head, walking forward onto the street as she did.

"No.  _Henry! Henry are you there?"_  Emma shouted, her voice echoing down the empty street. When no response came and she sighed before clicking the safety on and tucking it back into her belt. She turned her attentions to Regina who had yet to extinguish the flame in her hand and was standing stock still in the middle of her yard. She saw a layer of red start to appear around Regina and pulled out her phone to look at the picture of the list.  _Okay so, uh, anger, nervousness and anxiety. Yeah that seems about right._

"Regina? Are you okay?" Emma knew the second she said it that it was not what the brunette wanted to hear.

"Our son just screamed for us and he is nowhere to be found, and I can sense Rumplestiltskin's magic.  _No_ , Miss Swan, I'm not  _okay_." Regina slowly approached Emma as she spoke, the fire ball in her hand grew with each step. Emma cringed at the tone Regina used but stood her ground as the brunette got closer.  _Way to go, Swan._

"I- okay that probably wasn't the best thing to ask because  _obviously_  you've not okay. It's just… the colors, your aura, was changing and I got worried so I said the first thing that popped into my head." Emma's hands tucked themselves into her back pockets and she started to gnaw at her bottom lip nervously. Regina sighed and dropped her hand. She knew Emma was as worried as she was and snapping at her wasn't going to help anybody, especially Henry. She sighed and looked at Emma with an apologetic look on her face.

"I know, Emma. I'm sorry but after everything I can't see him hurt again, not after the things he's been through, especially at his age."

"Trust me, I get it and we're gonna find out what that was and who was behind it which shouldn't be  _that_  difficult." Regina gave a questioning look and the blonde elaborated.

"There are a select number of people stupid enough to fuck with our kid, Regina." Realization crossed Regina's face and she closed the distance between herself and Emma, grabbed the woman by the wrist and teleported them with an angry flick of the wrist. When Emma was able to shake away the dizziness she saw the familiar interior of the Charming's apartment. She swung around to see Snow and Charming sitting at the island, eyes wide but determined.

"What did you do?" Emma said thought gritted teeth. Snow held her head up and looked her daughter in the eyes as she spoke.

"We are going to help you, Emma. You may not want our help but you're going to get it because I will  _not_  have Regina stealing anymore happy endings." Emma didn't even have the chance to respond before she saw Regina lunge for the smaller woman, barely giving the blonde enough time to catch her around the waist and pull her back.

"Regina  _stop_ , this is what she wants." She spoke in the woman's ear, feeling and  _seeing_  the rage as it caused her entire body to shake and various shades of red to appear along with sliver of black along the outside of it all.

"I don't  _care_. I have had enough of this! If it's the Evil Queen she wants then the Evil Queen she shall get." Regina brought her hand up, fireball blazing white hot, and a nefarious grin appeared on her face.

"If you kill us you won't know where Henry is!" Snow shouted when she realized she was about to be set ablaze. The grin on Regina's face turned to absolute enmity, her eyes burned with rage as she approached the woman, Emma letting her arms fall to her side with her fists clenched. Regina's hand shot out, chocking Snow with an invisible extension of her magic, and raising her off the ground. Her other hand ridding itself of the fireball to throw the quickly advancing man into the far wall, holding him there.

"I knew you were idiots but I didn't think  _senseless_. I will ask you  _once_ , then I will begin taking hearts, starting with your charming husband's over there." Regina sneered at Snow, completely ignoring the woman's flailing limbs and hands grasping at the invisible force around her neck. She let the woman drop after a moment and stepped back, not wanting to look at Emma and see the look on her face. Emma must have been able to sense it because she stepped forward so her front touched Regina's back and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, squeezing it slightly, in a show of support.

"Now tell me, where. Is. Our. Son." She punctuated each word, tightening the hold on the man being held to the wall as she did. Snow didn't answer immediately, though, she just looked up in horror as her True Love was choked to death and her own daughter just stared on at the entire scene with nothing but rage shining in her eyes.

"Emma  _please_ , she's going to kill us! Don't you see? This is how she is, all she does is  _hurt_  people!" Snow tried pleading with her daughter, trying to get her to see reason. Emma just shook her head, barely containing the magic that she could feel moving in a frenzy under her skin, itching to be let free. She hesitated, only slightly for Regina was the only one to notice, before stalking over to her father and plunging her hand into his chest, keeping contact the Snow the entire time. She made sure not to squeeze or jostle it, she knew he was merely following Snow but that didn't make it okay for him to stand idly by while Snow tried to manipulate them using Henry.

"Answer the fucking question, Snow, or so help me-"

"Okay! Okay but don't hurt him! He's your father please just…" She gestured weakly to his chest, taking a breath as Emma removed her hand. "We-  _I_ , went to Rumple to get him to help us prove that Neal is your True Love. He has Henry, we… we made a deal you have to go get Henry yourself.  _Alone_." She said looking pointedly at Regina at the last part.

"That is  _not_  happening. You honestly believe I will let Emma go to Rumple alone?" Regina scoffed and walked to the woman who was still where she was when she was dropped to the floor, and kneeled beside her.

"If Henry is, in any way, harmed because of this I will personally return here and cause you pain to a degree you would never have thought possible." She stood and turned toward Emma, a small smile forming on her face when she noticed Emma staring at her like she had earlier in the day.  _She still loves me, even after all of this._  She held out her hand and teleported them to Rumple's shop the moment their fingers weaved themselves together.

Emma was able to shake herself of the unusual feeling and spun to face the counter where the man waited for them with a bored smile on his face.

"Ah, it's about time you got here."

" _Where is he?"_  Emma slammed her palms onto the counter, keeping eye contact with the grinning imp.

"My my, the Savior seems to be channeling the Evil Queen." He spoke languidly, taking no offense to the blonde woman fuming in front of him.

"Listen imp, I don't care what deals you've made with the two idiots. Where is Henry?" She sneered at him, coming to stand behind Emma. He looked between the two before smirking.

"If you will excuse us, savior, this conversation doesn't involve you." And with a snap of his fingers Emma was gone, leaving a black cloud in the spot she just occupied.

* * *

**i was gonna make it longer b/c i already know what the next chapter is but i decided against it. But i'll tell you this: y'all're gonna be pissed and/or very sad, most likely both...**

**soooo, with that, love y'all! thanks for putting up with my shitty updating and if you can PM me here or on my tumblr:** **[hipsters-watch-tv.tumblr.com](http://hipsters-watch-tv.tumblr.com/) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. New chapter. I'm back from vacation, i got my new meds and a bunch of free time so we'll see if i can stop being incredibly shitty at uploading in a timely manner. Remember the aura key link is on my bio page.
> 
> Disclaimer: i don't own OUAT

" _If you will excuse us, savior, this conversation doesn't involve you." And with a snap of his fingers Emma was gone, leaving a black cloud in the spot she just occupied._

When the smoke finally dissipated Emma looked around frantically.

"Regina?  _Shit_! That stupid fucking magical snake!" Emma took a moment to look around as she grumbled to herself and noticed she was only about a block away from Regina's house.

"Why the hell did he send me here?" She mumbled as she began to walk down the street, knowing if Regina were in trouble she'd know. When she reached Mifflin St. she noticed a figure standing across the street looking at Regina's house. She quickened her steps, trying to be as silent as possible, and put her hand on the gun she had tucked in the waist of her pants, not pulling it just but making sure that it was there.  _Just in case._  She thought to herself as she crossed the street to the same side as the figure. As she got closer she recognized the silhouette standing there and rolled her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here Neal?" The man jumped before turning to see Emma who had a very annoyed look on her face.

"Emma! Look, just  _listen_  to me for a second okay?" When Emma said nothing and just continued to stare at him he continued.

"Emma, I know you don't believe it but you and me, we're meant to be together. I mean we had a kid together and all these years later here we are with your parents  _and_  our son." He looked at her with wide, sad eyes and she could tell he genuinely meant what he said, that they were meant for each other. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Neal, I know you think we should be together and that we're soul mates or true loves or whatever but the fact of the matter is we're not. I am not in love with you. Not anymore. Do I love you? Of course, you were my first love and that'll always mean something to me but it will never even come  _close_  to what I feel for Regina." She studied him, hoping her words got through even just a little bit. He huffed and started to fidget anxiously.

"I just- I can  _prove_  it to you." She barely had time to register his words because then he was holding her face to his and  _kissing_  her. She stood for a few beats in complete shock before shoving him away. She looked at him with furious, hurt eyes but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking wide-eyed at something behind her. She turned just in time to see the telltale purple cloud of smoke whisk Regina away.

" _No_ …" She whispered to herself. Regina saw the kiss. She saw- Emma spun around to face Neal, the hope that had been in his eyes slowly began to fade away to fear when he saw the rage taking over the blonde's features and paled.

"Em-"

"Shut the  _fuck_  up!" She seethed. She knew it would do no good to go after Regina immediately so she might as well deal with  _this_  while she gave Regina some time.

"You knew didn't you? You fucking  _knew_  this would happen!" She didn't need any kind of confirmation from him though, because it all made sense now. Henry's scream, her parents black mailing her and telling them to go to Rumple, Rumple randomly sending her away, Neal standing right across from Regina's house. It was all a set up. For what, she wasn't exactly sure. To get her and Neal together? To get Regina pissed off at her? Emma had no idea but she knew it was her mother's doing.  _Why can't she just stay the hell outta my life!_  She thought to herself as she stalked towards the clearly frightened man. She flung her hand out, picking him up and slamming him against a nearby lamppost.

"Why? Why the fuck would you do that? You know I'm not interested in you! You know I'm with Regina, hell, the whole damn town does! So  _why_  would you think you have any right at all to even put your hands on me, Neal?"

"Look, Em, I'm sorry! Okay? I just- your mom was so convincing and I thought that maybe you and me  _were_  meant to be together and that Regina was taking you away from your  _real_  family so I had to at least  _try_  to get you back!" He tried to get her to see his side but she wasn't having any of it.

"No. You don't get to do that shit! You knew I didn't want you and you should know better than to trust anything Snow has to say about my love life! Regina and Henry are my family. My  _real_  family. They are the ones I want to see every morning when I wake up and every night before I go to sleep. They are the ones I want to hang around the house with on the weekends and take on vacations and spend every second I have devoted to making them happy. Not you. Not my parents.  _Them_. And now because of you I might have just lost that! So here's what's you're gonna do, you're gonna go to Snow and tell her that if I see or hear from her again within the next month I will leave town with Henry and Regina and she will not see us for a  _very_  long time. Once you're done with that I don't want to see you again. Got it? I don't care if you stay in town but we're done." With one last look at him, Emma poofed herself to wherever it was Regina had gone.

…

Regina stood in her study, looking into the fire as she took another large gulp of whiskey from her tumbler. Her head was still reeling, even after two,  _very full_ , glasses. She couldn't get the picture of Emma kissing the imp's offspring out of her head. She made a disgusted sound and downed the rest of her glass, her hand immediately going out to the bottle sat on her fire place to refill the glass. After her little discussion with Gold, which consisted of nothing but riddles and useless information, and she was finally able to find out where Henry was (in a deep sleep and laying safely in his room) she took herself to where Emma was to make sure she was alright only to see her lip locked with the Rumple's son. She slammed her eyes closed, but the damage was done. She could feel the tears beginning to pool in her eyes and as she began to vanish in a cloud of smoke she saw Emma turn toward her but it was too late. She appeared in her study, wiping furiously at her eyes and making her way over to the bottles she had on the cart. Regina shook of the memory and scoffed at her own foolishness.

"Of course it was too good to be true." She shook her head as she downed half of her fourth glass.  _I am such a fool. How could I allow myself to fall for her? Or better yet, how could I think that she actually felt something for me?_

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt something at the barrier she put around the house and sighed when she heard rapid knocking at the front door. She slowly drained the rest of her glass before walking to the front door, taking a moment to check the mirror she passed to make sure she looked put together. She was not going to let Emma know she was crying over her.  _Love is weakness._  She thought as she opened the door and she nearly let her mask fall when she saw the look on Emma's face. The woman was shifting her weight back and forth between her legs as her hands twisted themselves in front of her body in a nervous manner, her eyes were wide and glassy as they stared straight at Regina silently  _pleading_. Regina looked away from her eyes to look at the colors moving around her. There was a large area of red and bright pink on the outside, followed by a muddy blue color and a dirty brown. Regina almost wished she hadn't memorized the list of colors because she didn't believe them at the moment.  _She's not angry so the red must be anxiety and nervousness, the bright pink is-, well that doesn't really matter, and if I remember correctly that shade of blue is fear of the future? Does she think that I will hurt her?_  Regina felt herself deflate at that but went on.  _And that brown is insecurity…_

"What do you want, Miss Swan?" She asked in the most professional way possible, doing her best to ignore the way Emma flinched, though she didn't know if it was at the name, the tome, or both.

"Regina, I-" Emma stopped. She didn't remember what many of the colors meant but she did remember that the red around Regina was definitely anger, and that foresty kind of green was jealousy and insecurity, and the really dark grey surrounding it all was being guarded and skeptical.  _God she probably hates me!_

"Regina, I know that you saw me and Neal but, I  _need_  you to know that I would never  _ever_  do that to you. I- I care about you entirely too much to do that." She needed Regina to believe her, but the stoic look on her face was causing her hope to dwindle. She wrung her hands together in front of her and bit her lip nervously. "Regina,  _please_." She saw a flash of bright pink under the dark grey but it was quickly swallowed by the cloud. Regina stood for a few moments more before speaking.

"Get off of my property, Miss Swan." That was all she said before turning and closing the do behind her as she entered the house. Emma stared opened-mouthed at the door, shaking her head slowly.

"No. No, no, no! Regina! Please I  _swear_  to you, Regina!" Emma began knocking frantically at the door, her voice becoming louder and more frantic. Little did Emma know that when the door closed Regina proceeded to lean her back against the door and was being broken down little by little with each word and knock that came from her Emma. She stood there with one hand covering her mouth and one clutching the place above her heart as she began to cry. After a few minutes of knocking she heard Emma curse outside the door and a lot of scuffling movements.

Emma sat with her back against the door and her arms on her knees, her head back and eyes closed.

"Regina. I don't know if you can hear me and if you can I doubt you'll believe me but I need to say this." With a deep breathe she began. "Regina, you- well you're a pain in my ass, though I say that in the  _best_  was possible. Ever since the first day I got here you have been on my case, and you've done nothing but push me and I didn't realized until recently how grateful I am to you for that. You are  _so_   _amazing_. You are just so full of life and  _love_  and you have so much fight in you and I can't help but want to be around you all the time. I guess you could say I'm the earth to your sun but that'd be incredibly sappy so we're gonna pretend I didn't just say that. You just- you have this  _thing_  about you that pulls me to you and I can't describe it but I don't want it to go away. Even before this whole flower thing I knew I felt something for you and I know you felt  _something_  for me too. I know this'll sound like the most cliché thing ever but he kissed me. He kissed me and I just froze, because who the hell expects their ex to randomly kiss them when you haven't been with them in  _years_  and are in a relationship with someone else? I know the way we got together was less than ideal but I am so happy that we did and I wouldn't risk what we could have. Regina, I- I love you. I am so fucking  _in love_  with you but you already know that. You might not believe it but I am and I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again and I intend to keep that promise. If you're not hearing any of this then fine, I'll say it all again when you're willing to listen to me, I will scream it from the god damn rooftops if I have to." Emma was standing now, her forehead and palms leaning on the door as she spoke. On the other side Regina was in a similar position, her eyes were closed as she listened to Emma's words. She let her body soak them up like a sponge and she smiled through her tears, her heart feeling lighter than it ever had. Regina pushed away from the door and unlocked it, not even bothering to wipe her face of the tears or the smile but before she could open the door or her mouth to say something, she heard a voice from outside that wiped the smile on her face clean off and heard Emma mumble from the other side of the door,

"You've got to be  _fucking_  kidding me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well there's that chapter. A lot of people were worried i was going to do something super drastic and make this some super angsty story but worry not! I've had this planned since the beginning ans it's smooth sailing from here. Sorry if this isn't my best but i really did want to get something out to y'all. And yes, if you couldn't tell this story is coming to an end, there's only gonna be a few more chapters so thank you to all of you who put up with my slow ass i really appreciate it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit. Wow. Sorry for the wait, you've heard it a thousand times. Honestly though, I had this entire chapter done for months except i couldn't come up with a way to end the chapter so it's just kind of been sitting. So for that i apologize. Just couldn't get anything decent out but finally i was able to so yeah. hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT

 

_Regina pushed away from the door and unlocked it, not even bothering to wipe her face of the tears or the smile but before she could open the door or her mouth to say something, she heard a voice from outside that wiped the smile on her face clean off and heard Emma mumble from the other side of the door,_

" _You've got to be fucking kidding me."_

With a sign Emma turned away from the door to face the  _very_  unwelcome intrusion.

"I thought I told Neal to tell you I didn't want to see you for a  _very_  long time."

"Well actually you told Neal you didn't want to see  _Snow_  for a very long time. He said nothing about me not being able to come talk to you." David stood a few paces away from the porch with his hands tucked into his jean pockets.

"No, that little message extended to both of you. You both manipulated the situation, you both went to Rumple, and you both helped Neal get me alone even though I've told you both time and time again that we are over. You knew I was with Regina and you knew I had feelings for her. You  _both_  fucked me over so yeah, I don't want to see either of you." Emma crossed her arms over her chest and gave David an expectant look. His presence was not wanted nor was it welcome.

"I- Emma, I know you don't want to hear this and I know you probably won't believe me but I came here to apologize. Not only to you but to Regina too. I could see what was going on between you and Regina because, unlike your mother, I am not blinded by my hatred and the past so much so that I cannot see what's right in front of me. I was- well I was a coward. I didn't want to anger your mother. I hate fighting with Snow and I just wanted to avoid it so I just went along with what she wanted. I may not have agreed, completely, with what she was planning but I knew about it and did nothing to stop it and for that, Emma, I am truly sorry." David rubbed the back of his neck while looking down, obviously ashamed.

"Why would you want to apologize to Regina, though? I thought you hated her." Emma had figured that it was mostly Snow's plan and her suspicions were correct but that didn't make her any less mad at David because, like he said, he did nothing to stop any of it.

"Though I don't  _trust_  Regina, I do know what love looks like and how you two would look at each other and act around each other was enough for me. I trust a love that obvious though it did take me a while to connect the dots. Snow not only wanted to get you away from Regina but she wanted to hurt her too and I just- I thought about how  _I_  would have felt if I saw Snow kissing someone she used to love and I couldn't just let things be. Not without trying to rectify them first." He looked up then, hoping so much that Emma believed him. He didn't want his daughter to hate him. Hell he had fought with Snow about this before storming out and walking over here. "I also wanted to tell her that what she saw was a set-up and that the plan was for Rumple to make her appear as Neal kissed you."

Having listened to Emma's and David's confessions Regina couldn't just stand idly by anymore. She swung the door open, startling both father and daughter. Emma spun around before taking a few steps back off the porch. She looked up at Regina wide-eyed, giving the woman her full attention. After a few minutes of silence, Emma spoke up.

"Regina, I-" But she cut off when Regina held her hand up.

"I heard everything, so now I will talk and you will listen. Charming, had this been even a few months ago I have no doubt that I would have caused both you and Snow  _severe_  pain but I am going to refrain only because it would upset Henry and I feel like I have made great strides toward becoming a less violent person. You and the bird whisperer are determined to push those limits despite the fact that you've been told time and time again to stay out of  _our_  relationship. Now, herd yourself back to your apartment and stay out of my sight or so help me…" Regina let the threat hang in the dead air around them. David nodded slowly, dipped his head in Emma's direction, and walked out of sight.

When he was gone, both women returned their attention to each other. Emma was the epitome of nervous, she was biting her bottom lip, and her hands tucked into the back pocket of her jeans as she rocked back in forth from heal to toes, her eyes cast down like she was about to be scolded next.

Regina let the silence stretch on for a bit as she observed Emma. She knew Emma was sorry, she knew she never meant to cheat on her, if she could even call it that, and that Emma was just as much of a victim as she was. She walked down the steps of her porch, closing the distance between them, and took hold of Emma's hand, silently leading her into the house. Emma was startled at first, not expecting the soft touch, but stayed quiet and let herself be led to the study. Regina sat on the couch and tugged Emma's hand lightly, urging the blonde to sit down next to her.

"I'm not angry with you, Emma." She didn't look at her as she spoke, but stared at their entwined hands. "I heard you earlier. Before you were interrupted…I-I heard what you said about  _loving_  me." She trailed off then, the words feeling so strange to her. She cleared her throat, before continuing.

"I- I'm  _scared_ , Emma. Because if this doesn't work out-"

"It  _will_ , Regina. I know you're scared and I know you're still unsure about all of this but I think you'll regret it more if we don't at least  _try_." Emma looked at her with wide, pleading eyes and Regina knew she couldn't deny her, couldn't deny  _them_ , a chance at this budding love that just seemed to get harder and harder to brought the hand that wasn't holding Emma's to rest on her soft, pale cheek and sighed as she watched her thumb move lightly across the woman's bottom lip.

"What am I getting myself into?" She said quietly, a small smile appearing on her face. Emma's face immediately broke into a wide grin and she swooped in giving the brunette a long and eager kiss, the smile never leaving her face.

"So we're really doing this?"

"Yes, dear, it would appear that we are." She flashed the blonde a grin before taking hold of her chin and pulling her back in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, it was David. Everyone assumed it was Snow which made me chuckle. Even Snow has to know when to just stop. There's probably only gonna be two/three more chapters for this so thanks to everyone who stuck with it! Also yes, i have been working on All your Fault. The next chapter will be out by the end of this week i fucking promise. I swear on my OTP(s) ;P


End file.
